With Your Love
by lilpopsplash
Summary: Amu has always been abused but when her mom and lil sister dies she slips up and someone sees her brusies. her dads sent to jail.moving into with Ikutos family she is a changed person.will Ikuto be able to crack the ice that is now around her heart? R&R!
1. The Sad Part

Me: OK new story

Ikuto: don't you have another story to work on

Amu: yeah but she has to start this one to so shut up

Ikuto: anyyyyy way is this going to be a AMUTO?

Me: Yaaaaaa any way this story is really coming from a song cuz before I had no idea what to write about but then...

Rima: *looksbored* and BOM you heard this song and you got an idea. Now can you get on with the story.

Me: *crying* Nagihiko get your girlfriend shes being mean

Nagihiko: *sweetdrops* uhhh Rima there's some kids doing some jokes wrong

Rima**:***dark aura and gleaming blazing eyes* lets go *grabs Nagihiko's hand and runs out of the room*

me:*sweet drops then shakes head* OOOKKKK the song is called Misunderstood by tynisha keli and its a REALLY DEEP DEEP DEEP SONG so please listen to it as you read!

Ikuto:start the good damn story already will you

me:fine fine I DO NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA! Cuz if I did it would SO be a Amu and Ikuto story!

* * *

><p>Normal<p>

_thoughts_

Ages

Amu-14

Ikuto-15

Utau-14

Kukai-15

Tadase-15

Nadeshiko-15

Yaya-13

Kairi-13

Rima-14

Nagihiko-15

Ami-4

* * *

><p><span>With your love ch 1 : The sad part<span>

Amu's pov

I felt a tear trickle down the side of my face. AGAIN. My dad was at it again, hitting me. This lick from the wire hurt more than ever and I cried out loud. It hurt so much but I was alone. My mom was away with Ami, my little sister, so I was here with my dad, and his wire. He laughed at my small cry of pain.

The only people I really loved or had was my mom and Ami but I couldn't tell them of what my dad was doing because he had said he would kill them if I did, so I keep quite. But to my unawareness my heart started to build a wall. Another hit pulled me from my thoughts and I again cried out in pain. "That's all for today" he said "make sure to cover those new bruise and cuts because if anyone even gets a peek of them... you know" he finished giving an evil smirk that made me shiver.

I nod my head to times before he finally walks out of my room. I slowly get up wincing from the pain in my legs but I got up and walked to my bathroom to clean the new cuts I had just revised. When I get there I look out the window to see a little blue bird with a small black dot flying in the sun setting day. I sigh and look at the bird longingly wishing to be that free bird. I smiled at it _be free for me_ I thought as it flies away. I turn back to the matter at hand and sit on the tubs ring. I took a cloth and started cleaning my cuts. I didn't once cry out in pain from the fact I was use to doing this since I had been doing it for two years. My charas came just then. "Amu,(desu)" all four exclaimed. Su got right to work on my cuts, Dia was deep in thought and Ran and Miki were rambling on how they wanted to kick my dads ass.

"No way guys I don't stand a chance against him" _why was my life so damn screwed? _I thought. "Done" Su said looking over her work. I smiled at them "Thanks guys"

"No problem Amu" they all shout. I get up and look in the mirror. My close are ripped and my long pink hair that stopped mid back was messy and tangled. I took out a brush and started brushing my hair for I still had to go to school the next day. It was Wednesday and I really wished it was Friday because that was the day my mother and sister would be coming home. They had been in America because Ami had a pen-pale she had wanted to visit but my mom didn't want me to miss school so me and dad stayed. After I finished brushing my hair I walked back into my bright pink room that had a big bed with drapes like a princess's bed but it was pink and the cover had light blue on it. I had a balcony that showed my backyard but was closed by two glass doors. My closet was a walk in closet and as I walked into it to get something new to wear I took of the light blue shirt and black pants I had on. I picked up a big sleep shirt that was the color pink that had a dark blue cat on it. If you haven't rounded it up yet then you should know I'm rich.

My dad is a famous photographer and my mom is a famous actor. Me I'm planing to become a famous singer and piano player. I'm a really good singer and I'm a level ten piano player even though I thought myself. I walked out of my closet and saw my charas on my bed with a plate of my favorite type of cookies, chocolate chip Su made. I sat down on my bed and picked up a cookie. I meant to say 'thanks Su' but it came out "Thrancz Sw" due to the fact that I had my mouth full of about three cookies. It was silent for about five seconds before we all started to laugh really loud and hard. _Good thing this door is sound prof because if not my dad would be able to hear me half way across the country._ I sigh in content as I lay down and get under the covers.

"Good night Ran, Su, Miki, Dia." I say. I got into calling all there names at night because they were all my friends so why not say all of them if there were only four.

"Good night Amu" I hear four voice say at the same time. I giggle before drifting off to sleep but not before thinking of the blue bird I saw_ be free for me_ I thought again as the darkness called sleep took over.

**Next morning**

I woke up to someone or better yet someones calling my name. I groan and open my eyes only to close them again due to the sun shining in my face. I rub my eyes before slowly opening them again. I look at Ran, Su, Miki, and Dia who were smiling at me making me smile back. I get out of bed and walked to my closet to get out my uniform. It consisted of a red plaid skirt a white shirt and a black long sleeved jacket over it. Also I had to wear stockings to cover my cuts but I wore it slightly different...

I walked down stairs for breakfast and my dad was there, sitting at the table. "Remember to cover those cuts" he says and I just nod. I put some toast in and walk back to my room to get my charas, book-bag, and car keys. I walk back downstairs and into the kitchen. I have my cold face on, like always and get my toast before walking to my car. I heated it because of the attention it caused. It was a black Kulala that was the newest car. It was so new that it wasn't even out yet. (pic on profile and lets just say the driving age in japan is 14 OK it would make it a lot easier that way!)

"Amu-Chan ready for school" Su asked. I scoffed at the idea of going to school. I heated it that much. There was FAR more than one reason for me NOT to like school and not. There was ALWAYS boys confessing to me and it annoyed the hell out of me. I was cold to everyone but that some how got boys to like me. Then there was the fact that I was so smart that instead of being in a ninth graded I was in tenth but that just made it harder on me and I had to work harder to stay on top. But then there was the fact that everyone thought I was, and I quot "COOL AND SPICY!." Also I had no friend because I pushed everyone away. And lastly even when it was burning I still had to wear the long sleeve jacket and thick white stockings. I sigh as I start my car. I still had cold face on as I drove to school.

My charas took over the wheel as I ate my toast for breakfast before taking the wheel again. I got to school five minutes before the bell for class rang. I knew this because the five minute bell rang when I pulled in. I quickly hoped out my car and rushed to my first class witch was math today. My schedule went a little like this on Thursday's:

Start period: SGI (small group instruction) – 8:00-start

First period: Math - 8:30-start

Second period: Science – 9:30-start

Third period: Reading – 10:30-start

Fourth period: Writing – 11:30

Fifth period: Break – 12:30

Sixth period: Social studies – 1:30

Seventh period: Spanish – 2:30

Leave – 3:30

I walked to my locker and got my books for math class. I walk in with my charas just as the bell rings for class to start. I sigh inwardly and walk to my seat with all eyes on me. I sit down with my cold face still there and say in a bored voice " And your looking at what?" and flip my long pink hair.

"COOL AND SPICY" I hear the class shout. I sigh again and look out the window as the sensei comes in. I'm not really looking out the window more like thinking but then I see the blue bird I had seen yesterday and I know its that bird because it has that black spot that I saw too. I turn away from it when my chars come up to me.

"Can we go play" Ran asks and I slightly nod my head for it would look weird for me to nod my head for no reason because no one was able to see them.

"Ya" they yell and fly out of the class. I sigh and look at the teacher and before I knew it the bell rang for the next class. We had less than five minutes to get our stuff from our lockers and get to the next class before being late. I on the other hand could be late but not get into trouble because all my teachers thought I was the sweetest thing. _If only they knew I cry myself to sleep half the time. _I shake my head, no time to cry now, I was in school no time to break down. I walk to my looker and meet up with my charas who were waiting by my looker. I get my stuff out and we walk to my next class.

Science

I had a partner named Saaya and I HATED her. She was VERY stupid, ugly, stuck-up, lazy, rude to me, annoying, and loud, very very loud. I sat down in my seat next to Saaya behind the long table we shared. She had her legs on the table and was smacking on a piece of pink gum. I had half a never to tell her to shut up then smack her. _Calm Amu, calm _I thought to myself without making a crack in my bored and cold mask.

"OK class today we're going to be dictating a frog" the teacher announces from the front of the class.

"HAI" we all reply. And we all get up to get our materials. I don't get a chance to get anything because boys are all over shoving there dead frog and pliers in my face and I quickly grab a try with the frog on it and some pliers and push them out the way without saying anything. _Why should I they gave them to me and I didn't ask them to so the shouldn't want anything back. _I think with my head in the air and I walk back to my table were Saaya is still siting there with her legs on the table.

"COOL AND SPICY AMU" I hear them scream. _Ten_ _minutes_ _late_.I think with a roll of my eyes and walk up to Saaya. She just looked up at me and looked back down witch made my blood boil especially sensei she was still chewing that pink gum loudly.

"If you don't get your foot down now I'm just warning you I'm going to do something that's going to hurt, a lot." My cold look still in place.

"No"

The room became silent and no one dared to move, no even the teacher. I felt myself snap. I took her leg and was about to bend it to a point of breaking it, loving the sound of her cries but then my charas came in front of my face

"Amu stop your hurting her" I quickly let go and turned from her form, that was now on the floor. " You got lucky and I'm not a violent person but start with me again and I will finish it next time." And with that said I walked out of the classroom slamming the door.

"Amu" I heard my charas call but I wasn't ready to talk yet so I just said,

"Ran chara-change" and with that I hoped to the roof. Lucky no one was there because as soon as I got there I fell to my knees crying. Ran undid the change and she, Dia, Miki, and Su came to me and tried comforting me but I stayed crying, letting out the tears I couldn't hold in until the night time. _Why am I so god damn weak. _I thought as I continued to cry.

Ikuto's pov (around the same time Amu leaves to the roof.)

I was in math class and only had five more long long long minutes left before my break. (Amu and Ikuto has different break times and schedules.) I looked at the clock for the umpteenth time. _Four minutes left Ikuto you can hold out for that long, be strong. _I sighed and looked at the teacher who was asking a question. _Please don't call me, please don't cal..._.

"Ikuto please solve the problem on the board." the teacher asked _damn I didn't know the answer. _The problem was 'witch ratios are equal?'

A: 5/10 and 15/20

B: 2/4 and 4/9

C: 3/4 and 9/12

D: 10/13 and 13/17

"Ikuto I'm waiting." the teacher said impatiently

"Um-mm, B-BBB" I said unsure

"WRONGE" my teacher screamed then he turned to Nagihiko, one of my best friends

"C sir" he answers and got a nod and delighted smile from the teacher. _Not my fault your teachings are so boring I can't pay attention._ I think with a scoff. Just then the bell rings and I'm the first person out of the door and outside. Nagihiko, Kukai, Kairi (A/N: same class I mean the dudes real smart so he skipped some grades) and Tadase meet up with me under our favorite tree.

"Ni-nice one, Iku-Ikuto, I mea-mean I alwa-ys kne-new you were du-dum but really." Kukai choked out as he and the other guys laughed there ass off.

"ya ya," I say, "coming from the guy who asked me why a lime wasn't called green if an orange is called an orange because its orange." they all stop laughing and look at Kukai but I wasn't done.

"And you shouldn't be laughing Tadase, cuz last year everyone thought you were gay and you Nagihiko dance girl dance's with your sister. And lastly you Kairi didn't have friends a couple years ago cuz everyone thought you were to nerdy so ALL of you need to shut up." I say smirking at there looks of shock. "now if you'll excuse me I'm going to eat in peace." and with that I get up and go to the roof were I sometimes eat my lunch, but only when I'm thinking or don't want to be bothered and right now I did NOT want to be bothered.

When I got there I heard sobbing, loud sobbing an by the sounds of it, it was a girl. I slightly open the door a peek and see a girl with long pink hair but I couldn't see much more due to the fact that she had her back to me. I did say anything to aware my presence to her and just watched her cry. I had never seen her and trust me I would have remembered if I rad seen her because she was the only girl with pink hair in the school. After about ten minutes of her crying and me watching her sobs lightened and finally stopped. She wiped her tears before she got up and turned. I hid just in time or she would have seen me. _Why am I hiding from her, I didn't do anything wrong. _But I stayed hidden as she walked pass me composing herself well and if I hadn't just seen her crying I wouldn't have thought she had been crying. When she's out of sight I let out a breath I didn't know I had been holding in. _She's a weird one. _Think as I walk back downstairs to the tree I sit under.

I saw the guys and there girlfriends. There was Utau, my sister and Kukai, then Tadase and Nadeshiko, who was Nagihiko's twin sister, Yaya and Kairi were together and lastly Rima and Nagihiko. I was the only single one put I didn't mind and was happy for all my friends and sister but my mind drifted to the pink haired girl I saw, _who is she_, I kept thinking.

"Something on your mind." Utau asked. She always knew what I tried to hide and I mean I know shes my sister and all but sometimes I hated her big mouth and her ability to see right through me. I let out a sigh and shake my head 'no'.

"Really, you know you can tell me if somethings on your mind." she tries again and I give in this time, I mean its only a girl crying nothing to keep hidden so I decide to tell them.

"I saw a girl crying when I went to the roof. She had pink hair and I had never meet her before, happy" I say slightly annoyed that I told them for some reason. Then they start laughing, hard. _What's so funny_. I think confusion written all over my face.

"Your telling me you don't know the coolest girl in the school." Utau says and I shake my head 'no' "Well her names Amu and she skipped a grade. She's 14, as rich as us and has the title of cool and spicy." she finish's. _Cool and spicy, must be some girl. _I think. "Here's a list of the popular statue " she says handing me a paper that looked a little like this

boy list girl list

Ikuto Amu

Kukai Utau

Nagihiko Rima

Tadase Nadeshiko

Kairi Yaya

I raised an eyebrow, _is she really that popular? _I questioned. I would definitely look into her.

"Ikuto the bell rang it's time for class" Tadase says smiling. _Gay much. _I thought standing up trying not to laugh out loud at my thought but really why was he smiling at me, a DUED man, you don't go smiling at other boys when people already think your gay. Utau seemed to know what I was thinking and started laughing witch broke the wall that was holding back my laugh and I fell to the floor laughing too.

"What" Tadase asked making me and Utau laugh harder. When we finally calmed down we all headed to our lookers that were right next to each other. The girls then waved to us and walked to there class. I had my last class alone so I said my goodbyes to the guys too and left to guy. I had gym and when I got there I smirked, we were playing my favorite game, doge ball. This was going to be awesome last period.

Amu's pov

I got back to class a like five minutes and everyone had applaud me, there was no shock there since everyone hated her. I was in my last class of the day and I was almost ready to go home if not that I knew what awaited me there. I almost shuddered just thinking about in. _Five minutes left, then four, then three, then two, then..._ RINGGGGG. Its the bell. I quickly get my stuff and leave to my car. I had to get home before my dad to cook, and get changed out of my uniform or I would get it ripped and I didn't want that because it could give something away. I drove home fast and when I got home I made dinner.

Just as I finished setting the table my dad walked in. He smirked an evil smirk and sat down. I severed him food witch is rice and curry tonight. I ate my food and he too but all or a sudden he spits it out and starts yelling at me. He gets up and walks over to me slapping me hard.

"Why is the food so damn hot. What did you do to it. You just wait till I get the wire." He say's kicking me in my side and I hear a 'snap' sound that makes me want to scream out in pain but I know better. My dad comes back with the wire still in his hand he starts lashing out on me making me cry out.

" You stupid good for nothing whore. No one will ever love you cuz your stupid and dumb. You don't even know how to cook a good meal. Dumb, stupid, ugly, slut..." he keeps calling me names as he whips me, a new name is being shouted at me with each hit. I'm crying and crying, till he finally stops.

" Now go to your room and think about why your so useless" he yells as I try to pick myself up but there's a pain in my ribs that makes me fall.

"See you can't even get up" he says spiting on me. He walks out of the kitchen and I hear the TV on. I wipe my tears and drag myself up stairs. I finally get to my room were I see my charas plying cards but stop when they see me.

"Amu" they scream and help me into bed. I lay down and just lay there. I felt hot water fall down my face and realize I'm crying. _What am I to do? _I think. My charas try to cheer me up but soon give up as I have no emotion to anything they do. I lay there crying and eventually cry myself to sleep, but not before thinking _kill me someone, end the never ending misery and darkness of my life. Love me someone._

Ikuto's pov

"RINGGGG" the bell I quickly got my stuff and walked out of the gym with the rest off the class. I walked to my car were Utau and Kukai were making out.

"Go get a room you two." I said putting my finger in my mouth in a gagging way.

"Your just jealous Ikuto, we all know it, just go out with a fan girl." Utau said pulling away from Kukai.

"As if." Was my smart reply as I got my car keys from my book bag.

"Whatever Ikuto, bye Kukai see you later." Utau said waving and walked over to the passage side of the car.

"Bye Utau, Ikuto." Kukai said waving before he turned and walked away. I shook my head and hoped into the drivers side of my car. My car was a red and the center of attention. I loved it! It was so new it wasn't out yet. I only got it because my family has so much money. Yes, yes my family was rich. My mom was a famous piano player and my dad was a famous violin player. Utau was a famous singer and I was following my dads foot steps in becoming a famous violin too.

"Ikuto, you ready to go."

"ya Utau." I say and start the car. I drive straight home putting on soft music no one knew I listened to expect Utau and little conversation. When we got home dinner was already made and mom was putting the last of dinner down.

"How was your day guys" my mom asks, stopping for a second to talk to us.

"Good." Utau said

"Fine." I reply

"Good, well dinners done so go wash and get ready for dinner." my mom says.

Utau nods but I say "I'm not hungry." and I run upstairs looking my door, once I'm in my room. I strip down and change into something to sleep in. I try to go to sleep once I'm in bed but I can't stop thinking about that pink haired girl._ Why is she so special that she can stay in my mind and why was she crying._ I think as sleep starts to take over. _I'll have to keep any eye on her._ And then I see black, enter a dreamless sleep.

* * *

><p>me: I made it to five pages!<p>

Kukai: kool

me:thxs!

Ikuto:really, I've read ones that go up to 14 pages

Amu:shut up and be supportive

me: I could make this a amu x Tadase

Ikuto:NOOOOO, I'm so srry I mean 5 pages iz a really good start!

Rima:you people bore me

Nadeshiko:Nagihiko get your girlfriend

Nagihiko: Rima *sweet drops*****

me:well hope you like it and plz R&R for us!


	2. Moving Horror

Me: ELO *waves*

Ikuto: elo? Is that even a word?

Amu: no but she just had 50 packets of sugar

Ikuto: 50!

Amu: Hundred

Ikuto: *Faints*

Me: ANYWAY WELL I'M STARTING THIS THING WERE I ANSWER TO MY REVIEWS!

Rima: well start and stop acting so ADHD *yawns*

Me: *has a pencil in her ears* WHAT DID YOU SAY?

Rima: never mind

Amu: I'll do the review thing

Me: FINE

Amu: ok?

Moon shinning wolf- Amber thanks you 4 your review

Suz2u0109- it makes Amber want to continue

SOULx3399- thanks she'll try to keep it awesome!

Piggy7869-you wont have to wait long for this chap

xXDarkFaithXx- OK first she's real sorry for having to make Amu's dad abusing but its really important to the stories plot that will show later on, next she's sorry for making Ikuto stutter she just thought it would be funny or something, who knows shes crazy, and lastly she thanks you for pointing out her past/present/future tense it helps ALOT when people point things like that to her!

Meyumi-Chan: well it turns out to not be so depressing later on but for now watch Amber work her bad magic and how Ikuto helps out!

Lonelylover11: lmh I'm the youngest driver ever!

XxXDevilXLynxXx: Amber loves to be creative, and crazy!

Amuto-robstar: Amber try's to go for those things but she thanks you for your review!

Me: SOMEONE GET ME SHUGAR!

Korday: Yo

Ikuto: *wakes up* and you are?

Korday: Amber's boyfriend

Amu: who would of thought she could get one?

Me: HEY! ANYWAY WE NEED TO START THE STORY SO SOMEONE DO THE DAMN DISCLAIMER!

Ran: Amber doesn't own Shugo Chara?

_Thoughts_

_**TV**_

Normal

Chapter 2 of With Your Love: Moving horror

Amu's pov

I woke up the next morning not wanting to get out of bed and a burning pain in my sides.

"Amu stay still or your hurt more. desu" I hear Su say witch I groan in reply.

"What happen and why do I hurt so much? And where's my dad" I say. My head foggy to everything except the blinding pain in my ribs.

"You got some broken ribs from yesterdays beating and he's already left for work.." Dia tells me.

"Oh." Is I can say, " no going to school I guess." I say to no one in particular with a sigh. I try to stay still as Su works on my ribs but it was hard not to move with the pain shooting throughout my body every time Su put something on my side. I start to cry from the pain and I hear myself let out small whimpers. I fell like screaming but learned how to keep them in no matter how much it hurt over the years of this. I grab what ever is next to me and squeeze the life out of it._ Mom please hurry home before I die from this pain. _I think.

"I'm so sorry Amu-Chan, I'm almost done ok, so just hold out a little longer desu." Su says _easy for you to say I'm the one who has to take the pain, as always._

"We're here with you too Amu-Chan!" Miki and Dia say.

"GO, GO AMU-CHAN." Ran shouts.

"Thanks guys." is all I can choke out. My breath is very uneven and the all of a sudden most of the pain disappears. I try to get my breath even again but its hard. " Thanks Su and can I go to school now?"

"NO WAY YOU STILL NEED YOUR REST! Oh and your welcome." Su reply. I shake my head and give a little chuckle. Then I hear something growl only to find out it belongs to my stomach. _Must be hungry. _I think as a blush appears on my face.

"Lets go get some..." I start but Dia cuts me off.

"We'll get it for you but you need to stay in bed. I guess you can sit up but you need to stay in and rest! Here I'll turn on your T.V for you." Dia says wile flying up and over to my pink T.V. I sigh but nod my head, _no point in complaining._ I sigh again as my charas fly out of the room but not before helping me sit up and giving me the remote. I flip through the T.V channels. _Shake it up, no, Adventure Time, no, Spongebob, ya. _I think all of this as I'm flipping through my T.V channels trying to find something good to watch.

" _**Come on Patrick I can keep a secret too."**_ Spongbob cries. Just then Su, Ran, Miki, and Dia come back in, all carrying a big plate. They fly over and put it on my lap. I was having eggs, bacon, and toast for breakfast.

"Thanks guys." I say smiling. I shift my siting position before I dig into my food along with Ran, Dia, Miki, and Su. I quickly eat and then remember something. I reach over and get my phone. I call the school and put on a sick voice.

"Hello who is this?" Someone answers. I take a deep breath and say in a sick voice,

"This is Amu *cough* an-and I'm *cough* ca-calling in sic-k *cough*." I silently give myself a round of applause for my acting.

"Oh you poor thing, missing one day of school is ok if your sick, take care ok." I hear. It wasn't much of a shock because everyone loved me even though I didn't see why. In my eyes I was useless, stupid, ugly, and mean, but still everyone loved me! I shook it off and quickly replied witch constituted of me saying something of,

"Thank *cough* y-you, by-e *cough*." and hung up. "Few" I say wiping fake sweet off my face. I lie down ready to sleep for I was very tired. "I'm going to sleep, try not to wake me." I say.

"K Amu-Chan!" they shouts while I lay down and fall asleep, not thinking anything for the first time but I do feel hot water slid down my face.

Ikuto's pov

I wake up to yelling and loud music. I sigh and sit up rubbing my eyes. "UTAU ITS TO EARLY FOR THIS SHIT SO JUST TURN IT DOWN, AND MOM THIS HAPPENS EVERYDAY SO DO YOU REALLY HAVE TO YELL?" I scream happy that the yelling and music both turn mute. Damn them for waking me up so early. I roll out of bed and go over to my bathroom, grabbing a towel as I walk in. I turn on the shower and start to strip down. I step into the shower and let out another sigh as the water runs down my back and hair. I wash and get out, rapping myself in my towel and I walk out. I grab some close and get dressed. When I'm finished I open my room door and walk downstairs and into the kitchen.

"Morning ." Utau mumbles

"Morning fake pop-diva."

"Blah-blah-blah SHUT UP."

"YOU SHUT UP."

"YOU SH..."

"BOTH OF YOU REFRAIN FROM SPEAKING AND SHUT UP ISN'T A NICE WORD TO SAY!" My mom shouts, shutting us both up. My mom puts a plate of eggs, bacon, and toast down in front of me and Utau.

"Thanks mom." We say at the same time, and we begin to eat our breakfast. I finish the same time as Utau and we get up with our dish's and place them in the sink.

"Come on Utau time to bounce." "Bye mom." I walk out over to my car with Utau trailing right behind me. I hope in the drivers seat and Utau the passenger. I put on my "white boy music", as Utau calls it, on, humming along to it but my mind on that pink haired girl I saw yesterday. _I have to __meet her. She's so... interesting. _I smile unaware of the fact.

"Why are you smiling for?"

"I'm not smiling." I say frowning _was I smiling, and why?_

"Ya you were, you never smile in less your playing your Violin. Any other time your smirking. Are you ok?" Utau reaches over and puts a hand over my head but I push her off.

"I'm fine" I start the car and we drive off. I'm still thinking about that girl, Amu, but making sure I don't mistakenly smile and with her on my mind we reach school pretty quick. School pass by fast and next thing I know its break time but I'm disappointed. I had been looking for Amu all day, in between class, and during class. I sigh as I walk to the big tree were everyone's waiting for me. Sitting down I'm greeted by many questions by them. Some like,

"Are you going out with someone?"-Rima

"Do you like someone?"-Kairi

"Are you in love?"-Tadase ( it just had to be him who asks that)

"Did you skip class to go see her?"-Yaya

"Are you looking for someone?"-Kukai

"Are you interested in someone?"-Utau

I sigh. People must have seen my weird behavior and news travels FAST! "no, no , no, yes, yes, yes. I think that answers all of them." It was all true.

"OHHH MYY GODDDD IKUTO YOUR INTRESTED IN SOMEONE!" Utau says, witch I sigh to.

"Yes I am and can you PLEASE stop screaming!" I'm so annoyed I think about going to the roof. "THE ROOF! HOW COULD I NOT LOOK THERE!" _why did I just say that out loud?_ I think as I start to sprint to the school building.

"WHO'S on the roof Ikuto? IKUTO ANSWER ME!" Yaya, Utau, and Rima scream at the same time. I ignore them and continue to run to the school, pushing people out of the way. _Why do I want to see her so much? WHO CARES, I HAVE to see her._ I finally reach the roof only to see no one. I frown

"Damn it. What the hell she cant be in school! I've looked ALL over!" I say angrily stomping back downstairs, scaring people, and back to the big tree were everyone's still sitting under talking. I drop myself to the floor and sighing real loud to announce my presents. They all turn to me and Rima's on me in seconds.

"First who ARE you looking for? Two why did you run to the roof? And three CAN WE HELP?"

"First the girl is..." I stop._ Can I or more like should I tell them? I- I gue-guess I could tell __them_ I decide. "First the girl is Amu, Next I looked on the roof because that's were I first saw her. Lastly you can **NOT** help! Under any circumstances! Ok, say ok please."

"I KNEW IT, RIMA GIVE ME MY 20 BUCKS!" Utau yells

"Didn't I tell you to stop screaming and you bet on my LOVE LIFE!" I say fuming _what the hell? _I sigh "Never mind just, forget it anyway say ok, NOW."

"Ok, ok we'll TRY not to. Happy?" They all say

"I guess." I say eying them suspiciously.

The rest of the day past fast with me not looking for Amu now knowing she wasn't in school. The school bell was going to ring right about... now.

"RINGGGGGG" a rush of kids walk to the hall including me. After a lot of pushing and squeezing, witch everyone but I did, I walked to my car. Today we were all going to my house to play some games. We were all rich and our families were all VERY close. When we got home I we all froze.

"Mom why is all our stuff in boxes?" I call _what the fuck was going on?_

"Sorry guys for the short notice but, we're all moving." My mom says and the only thing that can come out of our mouths are,

"WHAT!"

Amu's pov

I wake up all groggy but am happy not to feel any pain. I look over at my clock and see its 3:40. _Damn only about 30 minutes to cook dinner. _I sigh and start to get up but Su stops me.

"We've made dinner already ok so just relax." I nod my head and turn on the T.V. The thing that comes on is Fox Five.

_**"Breaking news plane crash.."**__ Hmm interesting. _I listen to what its saying and hear

"_**Plane #1567 was on its way back from America and some of the bodies have been unidentified as..." **__please don't be mom and sis, please "__**Male Aito Fugiton at age 47, male Aiko Jaclyn at age 25. female Ami Hinamori at age 4, female Midori Hinamori at age 35..." **_I tuned the rest out, my only thought is _OHHH MYYY GODDDD Ami and mom are dead, and its my fault!_

Me: I'm calm and have to say plz don't be mad. I promise they'll come together. Everything will make sense in the next one or two chaps

Ikuto: or so she thinks

Ran: your so mean Ikuto

Ikuto: thank you *gets hit with a sardine out of no were* WTF!

Amu: *whispers to Yoru* thanks

Me: before this gets any weirder Korday.

Korday: R&R for us!

Me: my new loved smiley face =^.^= catty face! BYE *WAVES*


	3. AN

Me: okkkkk well I'm thinking of discounting this story. I mean at first I really liked it but as I read it over... idk I'm just not sure I should keep going. SOOOO because I wont stop if I have even one reader that wants me to keep going because if they like it I'm not going to give up on them. Thats just how I go, but any way if you want me to keep going tell me and I will!

AnyWAAYYYY I think 'With Your Love' is going to have the best chance of survival so I think you should read that one to! ummm that story will be my main thing but I think once I get to atleast chap five then I'll start a new one! That story will be updated every Sunday I hope.

Lastly I'm now IN LOVE with Naruto and so now I'll be updating were I am in it. I'm currently on volume 9 out of... **120! **ok so I wont be making a Naruto story in a while but I read like two a day so I should be done by like, ummm the end of 7th grade! Sorry! But I want to Know if thats something you guys are looking forward to? Please tell me its really important!

Well I think thats it1 I'll put this on my other story too!

Amber signing out, BYE *Waves*


	4. Meetings

Me:hey!

Korday:yo

Amu: I

Rima: I?

Amu: say it

Everyone: um ok?... I

Me: ohhhhh I get it

Ikuto: do you really?

Me: YES I'M NOT DUMB YOU KNOW

Ikuto: you aren't, no one would know with the way you act

Korday: back off dude!

Ikuto: wtf are you going to do? *they start fighting*

Me: *sweet drop* anyway I need to do the review thing

Yaya: NOOOO I want to do it

Me: NO now Kairi get your gf

Yaya: *starts crying*

Kairi: ummm, there's candy... some were

Ikuto: *stops fighting* gtfo. this story isn't even about you!

Rima: so

Miki: shut up Ikuto

Yoru: I want fish

Everyone: *sweet drop*

Me: and that relates how?

Yoru: it doesn't

Ikuto: your dumb you know that...

Miki: leave him alone *grabs Yoru and stomps out*

Me: okkkkkk? Back to the review thing,

Amuto-robstar: thank you very much I'm going to continue! And I'm happy you think that! it made me very happy!

Meyumi-chan: I'm happy you get it so tell me if you want me to make a little um... twist!

Suz2u0109- I know gome I killed them but its very important and not quite but people will find out soon!

XXDarkFaithXx: lmh your really funny. But some think will happen to Amu's dad!

Moon shining wolf: happy you like, no love that last chap. I promise I'll make you love this one more!and I'm not stopping the story!

Raven2010: you took the words right out of my mouth! He'll sever Justice soon! And I'm not going to stop this story!

Demonkitty: you are SO funny! Your review had me dyin but thanks for it, brightened up my day and I had a bad day today! I wont quite!

DemonXcat: thanks I'm happy you think that it really makes me feel good! I'll keep going!

Insane Music: happy you like it so I'll keep going!

Random person: I won't quite so keep liking it!

XAmuxIkutox: you can bet I'll keep going!

Me:thanks for all your support!

Ran: ya thanks

Me: starting the story!

_Thoughts_

With Your Love

chapter 3: really meeting

Ikuto's pov

It's been about a week since we all moved and it's been great... for everyone but me. I still thought about Amu and I wanted to meet her, but I knew that would now never happen. We were the popular but that only meant more fan-girls. Right now I was sitting in my room playing my violin, something I had been doing a lot since we moved. Right now I was playing 'sad violin'. Playing my heart in song but I longed for a voice strong, rich, and beautiful enough to play beside my violin. Utau had a lovely voice, don't get me wrong, but it just wasn't... it. I don't know how I knew, I just... did. With the song coming to an end I put it back in its case and headed down stairs. When I got there I saw everyone there.

"Ikutoooooo, come sit with us! You haven't hung with us in a while." I flinched _Utau._

"Ya Ikuto mad your lonely." Kukai said

"No, I think I'll pass. Next time."

"You said that last time" Rima says

"I know, I know, next time, promise." walking out I hear sighs and do so myself. Then I feel someone run up behind me. Its Utau.

"Ikuto... yo...u have...n't been your...self ever since we m...moved." shes all out of breath and is panting heavily.

"No I haven't."

"Ikuto yes you have, listen to me, you need to let it out. I'm here and I'm all ears ok, say ok."

Lightening strikes and it starts to rain, hard. It doesn't bother me and Utau doesn't seem like shes going any were until I tell her, so sighing I grab her arm and starts running. After a while we come to a run down house I found when being chased by fan-girls and now use it as a hide out, the place I was going anyway.

"Ok, ok. It's...Amu. It's like I have to meet her and I don't know why. I don't know what to do."

"It'll be alright ok..."

I cut her off. "No it won't because I'll NEVER SEE HER AGAIN!" Her eyes wide. I never lose my cool, _what are you doing to me, I don't even know you. _I sigh. "Sorry Utau, I... I'm losing it."

"Its ok." she comes over to me as I slide to my knees.

"I'm so confused."

"I know." We sit there for hours as the rain still pounds on the roof. _Amu._

Amu's pov (a day after she finds out they died)

"AMUUUUUU." my dad calls but I don't move. I haven't moved from the day before and my dad didn't come home till this morning. I would know, I stayed up all night crying. _No more Ami or mom or Miki or Ran or Su or Dia._ Yup they all disappeared after that, _I really had no one left_, was all I could think. I heard stomping but I didn't flinch like usual. I wanted him to kill me. The door slammed open.

"YOU KILLED AMI AND YOUR MOTHER! IT SHOULD HAVE BEEN YOU, NO ONE LOVES YOU! NOW GET OUT OF MY HOUSE YOU, YOU MONSTER." I didn't move. I had a dead look in my eyes. _I know, I'm stupid, dumb, ugly, useless and hated. I am a monster! _I'm awaken when my father takes a handful of my hair and drags me out of bed. I still have broken ribs so it adds to the pain but I don't scream. _I deserve this, I'm a monster. _Down the stairs and out the door I go.

"Go some were monster, no one wants you." With one more kick he slams the door. Laying there I feel water. Its tears and rain, it starts to rain harder as I stumble to get up. I walk to some place before I fall. I try to get up but I can't. I hear people screaming and saying things I can't quite catch. Blacking out I think _leave me, I'm a monster!_

Waking up I see I'm in a white place, witch I soon find out is a hospital. A woman in a doctors coat comes in with a clipboard. Coming up to my bed she says

"You just made it. You had 3 broken ribs and so many bruises it was hard to fix you up. We traced them back to Mr. Hinamori who is currently in custody. You've been out for about a week or two and because you are only 16 you can't live by yourself you are going to live with the Tsukiyomi, they paid lots of money to get you for some reason. All your parents money now belongs to you, witch is $2.7 billion, making you really rich. Any questions?" I said nothing, my eyes still dead. _Monsters don't get a say in things._ Seeing I wasn't saying anything she left without a word. I just turned on my sides that was now fixed. _Monster, monster, monster! I'm ugly, stupid, useless, HATED!_

Ikuto's pov

We walked back home, me and Utau, but when we got home everyone was staring wide eyed.

"What happen?" Utau asks

"Mrs. Hinamori and her youngest daughter died and Amu was found on the brink of death! Her dad was abusing her! She had bruise all over and 3 broken ribs an..."

I cut him off by running to the phone._ She would need a place to stay right so I'll adopt her! Then she'll have to meet me! _I call and I offer thousands of dollars. They finally agree and the tell me she would move in with us as soon as she was able to leave the hospital. This was amazing, but I felt like I was a starker, I mean I kind of just bought her. _I don't even care, she was going to live with us! _Then I remembered my mom and dad. I decided to go talk to them about it now. I walked upstairs to my parents room. They were... reading. I twitched _really that's what they do on there free time. There total fails. _

Opening the door I speak fast. ". Shereally (I got a girl named Amu Hinamori and shes staying with us. She really needs a place to stay, shes been abused.). So, please." I say giving a adorable cat face.

My mom looks at me like I'm crazy. "You know Amu Hinamori? I... don't know about that."

"Dad make mom say yes."

"I say... yes. Only because you wouldn't ask unless shes special. You haven't been interested in anyone every since... yo know."

"Thanks dad." I say and I quickly walk out with a blush on my face, only to find 8 people fall to the ground.

"GUYS. WHAT ARE YOU DOING!"

"Well we were listening to your conversation." Kairi says pushing up his glass's.

Sweet dropping I say "Don't EVER let Kairi do the talking."

They all nod looking at Kairi who looks confused. Shaking my head and rolling my eyes I head to my room ready for a nap.

(A week later) Amu's pov

It was time to go to the Tsukiyomi and my stuff was packed. I had Ami's teddy bear, the only thing that survived and I wouldn't let go of it or let anyone touch it. I would be moving to Tokyo but I really didn't care. I was getting on a plane and would meet up with a boy called Ikuto from the family. I got on the plane and just sat there looking down the whole time, holding on to the teddy bear tightly. I was scared of planes now but could you blame me? Time passed by fast and before I knew it the 4 hour ride was over. I got off the plane and saw a boy with blue hair. It was pretty empty seeing as it was 1:00 A.M. I walked over to him with my head down, Aim's teddy bear in one hand and my suitcase in the other. He waved at me.

"So your Amu. Nice to meet you." he says holding out his hand. I don't take it I just I just keep staring down, squeezing the teddy bear tighter. _Monsters don't touch people._ He looked at me and saw some of the bruise I had that wouldn't go away for years. My shot sleeve red shirt and black shorts made me feel unconformable, it exposed my bruise and that made me feel ashamed.

"Well come on, lets get you home." Nodding I follow after him, then stop. Did he want me to go with him. I didn't want to get hit, he didn't TELL me to come.

"What are you waiting for come on." I walk bracing myself for a hit but when it never came I looked up to see him looking at me. He grabs my hand witch makes me flinch before he starts walking. We walk 3 minutes and come to a huge house. We walked in and he took my bag and went for my bear but I pulled it back and looked at him with lifeless eyes.

"I guess you can keep it?" Just then 8 people come rushing downstairs.

"Ahhhhhh so this is Amu." A girl with long purple hair says.

"Nagihiko, and the rest of you don't crowd around her and she won't speak so leave her alone."

"Your not our mom so don't tell us what to do." A short girl with long wavy gold hair says. I back away from them. They were all so new, I didn't know anyone.

"Now look, shes scared. Go. Away. Now come on Amu I'll show you your room." He walks up stairs with my stuff so I go to. We stop at a pink door and he opens it for me to see a room covered in pink. A big pink bed like my old one except the cover was pink with a blue cat in the middle. There was a balcony but this one was bigger and had a small couch that was pink and orange. The closet had pink and white and the inside hat some close and shoe, it was also a walk in closet.

"Hope you like it. I'll leave you to umm. I don't know, get settled. That's the bathroom." he said pointing to a white door with flowers on it. Then he leaves. _I'm a Monster._

Ikuto's pov

After showing her to her room I go to my own were I meet everyone.

"So whats going to happen now?" Utau asks.

"Shes different because of her damn father and her mom and sister dying. But, but I'll change her back, but I need your help. Who's in?" 

Me: how do you think it is

Ikuto: I think it was ok but hurry and put some romance in it

Amu: NOOOOO don't put any of that in here

Rima: hey

Dia: were did we go?

Miki, Su, Ran: Ya

Me: don't worry you'll be back and Yoru will make an appearance too! In chapter like I don't know 18 out of like 21.

Ran: that's messed up

Me: whatever where's Korday

Korday: right here

Ikuto: gtfo

Korday: NO what you gonna do

Tadase: Guys stop the fighting!

Utau: Nagihiko your going out with this gay dude?

Nagihiko: HE'S NOT GAY

Kukai: are you sure

Nagihiko:YES

Me: ok, ok enough teasing Tadgay and Nagihiko! Please review!

Everyone: BYE *WAVES*


	5. little light of happiness

Me: hi a guys

Amu: your late wit the chap

Ikuto: ya Amber

Me: I'm SO sorry but I went on this weekend vacation so I couldn't update then my computer was being a bitch. AGAIN I'M REALLY SORRY!

Rima: ya ya ya just get on wit it

Ikuto: Rima

Me: ok, Yaya do the review thingy

Yaya: YAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Amu: just start

Yaya: fine fine

Amuto-robstar: thanks!

Addimison2: she will in like chap ummmm maybe in the next chap or the next one!

Meyumi-chan: ok first Nagi is NOT a girl. I made a HUGE mistake so please forgive me! Next I'll definitely snap her out of it soon!

Ravon2010: thanks too!

Moon shining wolf: next chap here!

Jack chair: thanks for writing a review for every chap, it made me very happy! Now to the chap

Me: say YAAAAA with me because I DON'T HAVE SCHOOL ON FRIDAY OR MONDAY!

Korday: more time to be with you *kiss me ON THE CHEECK* (TO ALL YOU PERV THINKERS I'M ONLY 12!)

Me: anyway I need to get better in my writing so I'm going to stop writing for about to weeks and study some peoples writing so I'll try to combined two chaps into this one! I think I'm a bad writer so I want to get better for you guys so please don't be mad. Ok, getting on with this story someone NOT RIMA do the damn disclaimer

Dia: Amber doesn't own Shugo Chara or the song. And AMBER HURRY AND ADD US BACK IN THE STORY!

Everyone: scary

_thoughts_

_song_

_**Voice**_

**Dream**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

With your love chap 4: little light of happiness

Ikuto's pov

It had been a couple of weeks since Amu had moved it but she stayed in her room and wouldn't come out much. I heard crying every night and whimpers but I stayed in my room but tonight it was worse and louder. Getting up I walked in and I stopped in my tracks. There on the floor was Amu but there was blood around her and she had a knife it her hand. Running up to her I grabbed the knife away from her.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" I scream. She looks up at me and I shudder. Her eyes are dead, drained of any will to fight. I pick her up and walk to the bathroom to clean off the blood before butting her into bed. As soon as her head hits the pillow she fell asleep. I sigh and just pull a chair up to her bed and sat down. I run my hand through her mess long pink hair, just staring at her face. Her pale skinny face. _The pain she must have went through, how could they, look at her. She's so young but knows the pain not even all adults know, I have to help her. Even just for her to find some little light of hope, a little light of happiness._

I get up shaking my head, eyes down cast with my hair covering my face. I'm greeted with Utau's face that has a curiosity all over her face and I know shes thinking 'what were you doing in her room' or something like that.

"What was that scream and just why were you in Amu's room?"

"She was cutting herself."

"OHHHH MYYY GOD!"

"Utau-"

" IS SHE OK."

"Utau-"

"WHAT WAS SHE DOING THAT FOR? WHAT DO W-"

"UTAU SHUT UP!" She instantly became quite and I sighed.

"Shes fine ok. Leave it be. I'm going back to bed, you should to. Now good night." I walked back to my room and shut the door and climbed into bed and finally falling asleep.

Ikuto's dream

**Darkness. That's all I saw and it was all around me. Not many things could scare me but this, this scared the hell out of me. I mean it was complete darkness all around, no one, just standing there. There was then a blinding light, so bright I had to cover my eyes. There appeared a woman around 30 to 35 and a small girl the age of about 4 or 5. They were both in a really white dress's and had things floating above there heads but what really made me freak out was the fact that they both had shining white wings. I took a step back and eyed them. **_**Who are they?**_

**"Hello Ikuto. I am Midori Hinamori and this is-" The older woman started**

** "I'M AMI! NICE TO MEET YOU!" the younger one finished. I looked at them like they were crazy. _How did they know my name and why do they have the same last name as Amu? Really who are they?_**

**"I am Amu's mom and this is her little sister." The lady who called herself Midori said pointing to the little girl called Ami.**

** "We need to speak to you about something very important ok so listen closely. We didn't know our poor Amu was being abused by her father and I wish with all my heart she had told someone so we could have helped but that didn't happen and shes had to deal with this for about two years. She has lost her shine and everything else so please we need you to help get her back and... and...and..." The woman broke down and the little girl looked down, tears slipping down her cheeks too.**

** "We have been granted that one of us can be brought back to life as a ghost and that person shall be Ami. She will go back with you as a ghost only you can see and help you get the real Amu back while I shall watch from above. Please take care of them both but for now I have to go, its turning morning now. Goodbye Ami and farewell Ikuto." I still had so many questions but she started disappearing." (A/N: nice twist right!)**

** "Wait I still have questions!"**

** "Don't worry, we shall meet in next nights dream." And then she was gone and I started seeing light and hearing noise.**

End dream

Far away I hear "IKUTOOOOOOO, GET YOUR ASS UP NOW!" Its my mom. I quickly hop out of bed and run downstairs to see my mom looking pissed. Uh-oh I'm in trouble, damn. But I'm shocked when she just shakes her head and walks away. _What the hell just happened?_ I think only to hear a voice in my ear saying

_**" HE-HE-HE I did that for you! So you wouldn't get in trouble!" **_I turn to see the little girl Ami smiling at me.

I mumble a "thanks" and walk to the table. I'm happy to see Amu there but shes looking down. _It's something, I guess. _She looks up at me, her eyes aren't completely dead anymore like it got something back but it was only for a moment before it was clouded with hopefulness and utter sadness. So quick that I'm not sure I even saw it and it makes me sad. I sit down and little Ami sits on my lap, making me smile.

"What are YOU smiling at?" Utau asks sitting down next to me.

"Nothing, nothing."

"Ok whatever." but I hear her murder "freak." I leave it alone and start to eat my breakfast once my mother sets it down. We all eat and go our separate ways except Amu who seems she doesn't know were to go.

"You can come with me if you want Amu."

She just nods and we go up to get dressed. I but on dark blue jeans and a black sweater. Getting my violin I walk out to see Amu in black skinny jeans and a black sweater with a blue cat biting a very pink strawberry. She looks good with her long pink hair down and her curves in the right places.

I grab her hand and we walk around. I take her to lunch and before we both know it its around 11:00 Aim with us the hole time and occasionally talking to me. Lucky for us its Saturday so we don't have a curfew. I notice were in the park, the place I play my violin.

"Hey Amu would you like to hear me play my violin?" she nods and I smile. Getting up there I take out my violin from its white case and look around. _Good no ones here. _I start playing a song I composed my self. It's sad, my sadness. When I finish I open my eyes to see Amu glaring at me. _ What did I do?_

Amu's pov

Ikuto starts to play his violin but it sounds sad. I look at him and think. How dare he play a sad song, I didn't want this man to be sad. He saved me and I need him to envy, I couldn't envy someone who was sad to but he had no reason to be sad! His song come to an end and I glare at him.

"Umm did I do something wrong?" he asked. I take a big breath and say...

(A/N: It would be really mean if I just left it here and I was but because I haven't updated I won't! And I wasn't going to make Amu talk so BE HAPPY ALL. ) 

"...you have no reason to play that sad song. You don't deserve to you haven't seen REAL sadness of even felt it so how could you play something that would give off you know REAL pain, suffering. HOW, WHY WOULD YOU. MAKE PEOPLE THINK YOU KNOW REAL PAIN, SADNESS... SUFFERING! THIS SHOWS THE REAL WORLD." Then I start singing. I don't know why but the 'monster' I called myself I realized I wasn't the monster. I wanted to let it out! I DESERVED to let it out, and that's just what I did.

Welcome to my life by: Simple Plan

_ Do you ever feel like breaking down _

_Do you ever feel out of place_

_Like somehow you just don't belong_

_And no one under stands you_

_ Do you ever want to run away_

_Do you lock yourself in your room_

_With the radio on_

_Turned up so loud_

_That no one hears you screaming_

_ No you don't know what its like_

_When nothing feels alright_

_You don't know what it's like_

_To be like me_

_ To be hurt_

_To feel lost_

_To be left out in the dark_

_ To be kicked_

_When your down_

_To feel like you've been pushed around_

_ To be on the edge of breaking down_

_And no one's there to save you_

_ No you don't know what it's like_

_Welcome to my life_

_ Do you want to be somebody else_

_Are you sick of being so left out_

_Are you desperate to find something more_

_Before your life is over_

_ Are you stuck inside a world you hate_

_Are you sick of everyone around_

_With the big fake smiles_

_And stupid lies_

_While deep inside your bleeding_

_ No you don't know what its like_

_When nothing feels alright_

_You don't know what its like_

_To be me_

_ To be hurt_

_To feel lost_

_To be left out in the dark_

_ To be kicked_

_When your down_

_To feel like you've been pushed around_

_ To be on the edge of breaking down_

_And no one's there to save you_

_ No you don't know what its like_

_Welcome to my life_

_ No one ever lied straight to your face_

_And no one ever stabbed you in the back_

_You might think I'm happy_

_But I'm not gonna be ok_

_ Everybody always gave you what you wanted_

_You never had to work_

_It was always there_

_ You don't know what its like_

_What it's like_

_ To be hurt_

_To feel lost_

_To be left out in the dark_

_ To be kicked _

_When your down_

_To feel like you've been pushed around_

_ To be on the edge of breaking down _

_And no one's there to save you_

_ No you don't know what its like_

_ To be hurt_

_To feel lost_

_To be left out in the dark_

_ To be kicked _

_When your down_

_To feel like you've been pushed around_

_ To be on the edge of breaking down_

_And no one's there to save you_

_ No you don't know what its like_

_Welcome to my life_

_ Welcome to my like_

_Welcome to my life_

I sung like my life depended on it but as soon as I was done I broke down crying. Everything in that song it really was my life and I had just shared it with Ikuto. What now then?

Ikuto's pov

The song she sang, it sound like it came from the heart, that she was telling me this is what she had been through. Then there was her voice. It was AmAzInG, the voice that could sing next to my violin. The perfect voice. I knelt down next to her. She was crying her eyes out like she had never let anything out. I thought of something that made me smile.

"Shh Amu I have an idea. You like letting stuff out and singing right?" she just nodded her head that was buried in my chest still sobbing

"Well then how bout just you and me play every Friday. You sing and I play my violin. How does that sound?" she nodded again and I sighed.

"Are you going to talk?"

"Only to you." she answered. I smiled and hugged her tighter as she continued to cry. Then I remembered_, I gave her a little light of happiness!_

_o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o_

Me: ok I made this 7 pages !

Korday:good for you now do the goodbye note

Dia: I'll do it

Everyone: NOOOOOOO

Dia: R&R plz, OR DIE!

Everyone: scary

Me: BYE GUYSSSSSS *WAVES*


	6. flashback

Me: I'M A BAD WRITER. WAAAAAAAA

Ikuto: shut up

Me: l.l sooooo are you guys mad

Angry fans: *holds knifes* AMBER!

Me: *hides in corner* I'm soooo sorry but I was on punishment then my computer crashed and I couldn't think of nuning to wright... and and and...

Rima: whatever just start

Me: fine!

Amuto-robstar- thanks for pointing that out to me. I like it when you do that cuz it helps me! so thanks!

addimison2- kool (I know how to spell cool I just spell it kool so if you see it in my story than now you know so please don't go pointing it out.)

Piggy7869- its OK I get it and I'm not mad (why wud I be?) oh and thank you very much, I don't see whats so great bout my writing style but I'm happy you think so! lastly its T so it'll probably have cursing and kissing but no like sex or anything like that. I'm WAYYYYYY to young for that, sorry!

moon shining wolf- yup!

Jack chair- thank you

Me: thank you everyone for everything! This chap is mostly flashback but end not there will be a surprise! Now Miki

Miki: Amber doesn't own S.C

_thoughts_

**Flashback**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

With your love chap 6: flash backs

Ikuto's pov

I woke up to a fluffy pink blur that was snuggled next to me in my gigantic bed. Amu, that's who it was. She was sleeping like a baby in the far to big dark blue shirt of mine that I had put her in last night. She had the reddest face ever and tear strikes that went down her long perfect cheeks. I shook my head furiously as memories of last night flooded into my mind to the point of pain.

**Flashback**

"**Amu, Amu, AMU!" I said, more like yelled, shaking Amu roughly.**

"**Leave me..." was her reply to my joy. After she finished crying she had went dead silent like a silents when someone farts. I had been so worried.**

**Then I thought of something and my infamous smirk appeared. I hadn't smirked in a while and it felt great, like I was greeting a old friend. I put my head on her chest, right there. One, two, maybe even three seconds passed before she was up and screaming;**

"**PERVERT!" to witch I just chuckled at and said;**

"**I**** was just cheeking if you were still breathing but you do have a nice br..."**

"**IKUTO SHUT UP NOW!" I chuckled again and she yawned.**

"**Tired?"**

"**No (yawn)" sighing I walked over to her and picked up a squirming Amu and put her on my back.**

"**Ikuto I..(yawn)... can walk...(Yawn)...stupid..Iku...to..." she turned silent as sleep took over. **

**I looked at her face and saw pain, sadness, loneliness and other emotions I never felt nor seen but something was different. I studied her face then it hit me, her face seemed at peace while she slept unlike other nights were it seemed restless and scared.**

**The long, dark, quite walk home took forever and by the time I was at our front door I was fatigue, like ready to pass out type of fatigue. Opening the door I was meet with:**

**Mom- crying**

**Utau- confronting mom**

**Dad- on the phone. "...15 and 16 yes... yes, ok thank you." he hung up the phone**

"**Ummmm guys?" I said catching there attention, witch I soon realized was a HUGE mistake.**

"**IKUTO...(SOB) AN.. AND AMU! WE'VE BEEN...(SOB) LOOKING FO...R YOU...(SOB)! DO YOU...KNOW WH...(SOB)AT TIME IT IS!... WE THO...UGHT SOME...(SOB)THING BAD HAP...PEND TO...(SOB) YOU...GUYS!" She was hugging me like no tomorrow and I was surprised by the fact that Amu was STILL sleeping.**

"**We umm got lost and Amu fell asleep, like what I should and want to be so ya..." I slowly started up the stairs that now seemed to be miles away and then a 20 mile hike up them.**

**I got up the stairs, that seemed to take hours, without a word from and family member. When I reached my room I let out a breath I didn't realize I had been holding in and layed Amu down on my bed. I took of her shirt and (hesitantly) her pants before putting her in a one of my dark blue shirts that was way to big for her. **

**Getting into bed next to her I pulled up the covers and looked at the ceiling, witch looked like a huge maze with me just sitting there. Soon my eyelids started to feel heavy and before I can fall fully into sleep I feel her snugle into me and her say**

"**Ikuto, I... I lo..." the rest was drowned out as I feel into sleep completely.**

**End flashback**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Amu: well that's that

Me: ya and now for the surprise

Ikuto: Amber needs YOU the readers...

Your: to make 2 charters...

Ran: one boy...

Su: one girl...

Kukai: and tell all the there details...

Kairi: on the review thingy...

Utau: please enter and...

Yaya: Amber will pick a boy...

Nagihiko:and a girl...

Nagihiko:and use them in her story...

Miki:to stay and be important!

Me:so please enter and review

Everyone:BYE!

ii


	7. lost

Me: ok so I'm late but I have a good reason. I have been having family problems but I mean I've changed and I think it'll show in my writing so don't be surprised. I think I've revised a new life kind of. I feel like this is really the start of my life. Sorry for boring you and all but now to the review thing:

XxXBloodyAngelSakuraXxX : update here!

Nalizamutoforever : ok so your person will/is in my story now. Thank you for entering!

Addimison2 : ya Ikuto's pretty dumb.

Ikuto: HEY!

Me:Anyway I don't own S.C

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

With your love chap 7: Lost

Amu's pov

I woke up and felt, well, terrible. I had the craziest dream and the effect it had on me was not pretty. I felt a wave of dizziness as I tried to sit up, realizing that wasn't one of my brightest ideas and lied back down, happy that the dizziness was slipping away. Then yesterday rushed back at me with great speed, slapping me right in the face. I felt like crying, just to cry but when I felt a tear slip down my face it seemed wrong somehow. I surged it of and headed to the bath room in Ikuto's room. _Wait. Ikuto's room?_ Rising a eyebrow I thought over why I would or more like why would he put me in his room? I surged again and walked out, heading to my room.

-time skip!-

I stepped out the shower feeling great, witch surprised the hell out of me. I felt lighter and it felt weirdly good. I felt... happy? But why?

Why?

I didn't matter why though because it was enough knowing I felt it. I dressed in a pair of skinny jeans and a light red shirt that had one huge heart in the middle. Walking down the pretty carped stairs I really took in the beauty of the house I had been to afraid to pay attention to before. The walls in the living room was a light green that seemed to shine when the sunlight hit it and I couldn't hold back the gasp that was released in awe.

I shook my head and walked out the front door without bumping into anyone but I wasn't complaining. I silently walked down the streets that had yet to wake up and admired the silents. Soon I was, well I really didn't know were I was but I keep walking till I heard whimpers. Snapping my head to the sound I saw a girl and a group of boys closing in on her. She looked at me and had such a scared look in her eyes that mirrored mine when I had looked at my father and in that moment I knew I had to help no matter what. I walked, no ran over to them. I taped one on the shoulder, witch resulted in him turning around.

"What the hel..." he didn't finished as his eyes landed on me.

"Oh you want some to girly. there's enough of us for the both of you, right." he gave me and the rest of his crew a evil smirk that sent the familiar feeling of fright and despair into my system. _This is not happening. _And then before I knew it I was calling Ikuto's name in my head. _IKUTO, IKUTO HELP. _But like I knew he didn't come and now me and the girl were cornered.

"T- thanks." the girl next to me said and I just nodded, still scared out of my wits.

Then as if luck was on our side one of them said "W-wait isn't that chick the one the Tsukiyomi took in. Ohhh shit man we'd be so screwed if HE found out. L-lets get out of here." and then they were gone. I let out a huge breath I knew I had been holding in.

"OH MY GOD! We got out alive. Thank you so much. My names Naomi Suzuki. What's yours?" I stayed silent and she frowned. Then smiled " your a mute right?" I just nodded. It was the eased thing to do. She keep smiled anyway and I had to say she was very pretty. She was a little taller than me and her black shoulder length hair with purple high lights fit her well. She had dark purple glass's that covered purple eyes the same as Utau's and she looked Asian. But what you would see first, if you hadn't been in a situation like ours, was her purple shirt that had a big Hello-kitty wearing glass's on the front. Her pants were black jeans and purple kicks. Over all she just looked stunning. Then I saw three little heads. I pointed to them and she looked eyes widening.

"Y-you can see them!" I frown but nod and she smiles so you have some. Then something appeared and there was a cracking sound. Ran pokes out her head.

"HI!" RAN I almost screamed

"Amu, why aren't you talking to me. You can you know.' then I couldn't hold back anymore:

"RAN! I-I THOUGHT YOU WERE GONE FOREVER! I WAS SO SAD. AND, AND, and..." I just started sobbing like no tomorrow.

"Wait you can talk.?"

"Don't worry. Amu's just went um mute for a while?"

"Oh..."

-time skip-

We where sitting in the park were I had sung to Ikuto. The girl Naomi was now my friend and I had opened up to her. It wasn't on purpose, I had just been talking and I realized to late I had started going into my past but I felt it would be rude not to finish so I had spilled it.

"Wow, must have been hard. I'm so so sorry."

"Thank you." then I saw her charas and said "so who are they?"

"Oh this one is Chi." she pointed to a small girl that had blue hair but yellow eyes. She had on a yellow shirt that had a cat playing with yarn. "she's my love for cats. And this one over here is Mizuki." she pointed to a chara that could have been Miki's twin except she had purple eyes. " she's my love for drawing. lastly this is Mina. My love for playing the violin." this time she pointed to a mini Naomi. The only differences was that she was in a purple dress that puffed near the end of it. (pic of her dress only on profile.) she held a violin the color of, you guessed it, purple. I smiled at her,

"It's about time for me to head home lets me here tomorrow at 2am. Kay?"

"It's a little early. I LIKE IT! See you there.." she started walking away but I said,

"Next time we'll be talking about you." at this I saw her stop and I'm sure she turned pale, but a blink latter she was walking again.

"Fine. Bye." was it a trick of the light? It didn't matter I decided as I walked through the front door. I was happy to see it was only 12:00 and everyone still asleep. I had left at 11. I walked to Ikuto's room and saw him missing. I dropped the cup of water that was in my hand with a lout crash. I now had a clear image of my dream last night.

Ikuto had left.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Me: ok that's a wrap. I don't like this chap a lot so tell me what you think!

Amber signing out. BYE


	8. missing in my heart

Me: yo

Ran: lucky this one is on time

Me: so mean

Rima: get on wit the damn story would ya

Me: your always the snappy one so go take a beauty nap cuz you sure need one and badly too!

Rima: oh ya well you could use some beauty naps yourself! *starts fighting with me*

Ikuto: I guess I have to do the stupid review thingy. *sighs*

Addimison2 : thanks!

NellyLuna252 : I'm really happy you like this story. It makes me feel like this story isn't a complete waste.

: here's the next chap. Hope it doesn't suck too bad. Lol

animegurlhawaiistyle: happy there's someone who likes my writing!

Me: ok well I don't own S.C so ya

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_thoughts_

**letter**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

With Your Love Chap 8: missing in my heart

Amu's pov

My mind was screaming but on the outside all I could do is stand frozen looking at the mess that use to be Ikuto's room. When I say mess I mean,: draws all over, shelves knocked down, even I HOLE in the wall. I mean a hole the size of a basketball . But one tiny post-it size piece of paper lay on the bed that was bear of its sheets and pillows that were, you guessed it, all over the floor. I finally built up enough courage to walk over to the slip of paper and read it with new found horror.

**Dear Amu,**

**This is your father and I, am very and deeply sorry.**

**Please come home because I feel very lonely,**

**now that I was bailed out of jail.**

**But sadly because I know**

**that you, sadly, won't just**

**come back I have kid-napped **

**this boy Ikuto.**

**Come back and no harm shall be done**

**too him so hurry home!**

**XOXO: your loving dad **

I almost gagged, but there was tea5rs spilling out of my eyes. _He's sorry? Then i-is it too much to wish that my old dad is back? But he kid-napped Ikuto.._

My reasonable and sensible part of my brain told me what I didn't want to her and what made my wishful thinking take over to go get Ikuto and my dad back. It had said,:

_He's never coming back. He's gone like your mom and sister. Gone, never to return._

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Me: ok its REALLY short but it has to be to stick to my story plot BUTTTT next chapter is like seven pages so its ok.

Dia; you just keep telling your self that.

Me: SHUT UP!

Amu: what ever. Please R&R for us!

Everyone: BYE!


	9. Help Along The Way

Me: well I have official passed BAD AUTHOR! but I had a good reason (kind of). You see I was typing/going over chap 9 last Sunday and it just like deleted the whole chap, and like I had said it was SEVEN FREAKIN PAGES ERASED! I 1. could re-write it in time and 2. I was really mad and I didn't want to re-write it, I was REALLY angry. So I hope nobody hates me!

Ran: THEY DO!

Fans: *holds knifes and guns smiling evilly* hi Amber

Me: *screams and runs to hide*

Fans: GET HER!

Everyone: Sweat-drop what the hell

Rima: whatever lets start

Animegirlhawiistyle: lmh teen napping!

Nalizamutoforever: No problem and remember when I said that your charterer was going to be really important well get a load of this chap!

Addimison2: Amuto is going to be saved in like chap 10 or 11.

Nellyluna252: Happy you still like it still, I thought it was getting stupid!

XXChirushiXx: HMMMM what will his parents think or will they even know at all? (hint hint)

Me: thank you everyone who reviewed! Oh and I do have to ask, do you think I could handle another story? I got a really good idea so I was thinking but I mean I don't know if I should so what do you guys think? ALSO I'm going to my aunts house in north California so I won't be updating fro some time. Please have patience with me and my stupid story, but don't give up on it! I really like doing this and you reviewers are what keep me going.

Ikuto: well you said a mouth full

Amu: *smacks Ikuto on the head* shut _up _Ikuto she's being sires (idk if I spelled that right)

Ikuto: -grumbles- ya ya whatever

Me: you to are crazy

Yaya: no I'm crazy

Kairi: ummmm?

Me: shes _your _girlfriend

Utau: hey

Me; random but cause you haven't really been in the story please do the disclaimer.

Utau: no

Me: WHAT!

Utau: ask me on your knees

Me: um ya I don't think so KUKAI DO THE DISCLAIMER!

Kukai: ok Amber...

Utau: DON'T YOU DARE FINSH THAT I'M GOING TO SAY IT! AMBER DOESN'T OWN S.C OR US! THERE I SAID IT! HA HA

Me: so immature

Utau: WHAT!

Me: nothing *Utau case me around*

Everyone: crazy's

Me and Utau: HEY!

Nai= Naomi

Ran in my head

_thoughts_

**dream**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

With Your Love Chapter 9: help on the way

Amu's pov

I dumped the last pile of trash into the garbage happy that was over. Cleaning a room that looked like a tornado had been though it was hard, but try doing it in two hours! Then I heard three alarms go off at the same time. Damn_ it I need to be out of here. Now._ I quickly slipped out of Ikuto's room and into my own. Looking at my nice warm bed I felt like flipping off my shoes and flopping on the bed, taking a nice long nap.

I stepped out of my shower feeling like I could fight god, and _win. _I hoped over to my draw and went to pick out some close but I saw the one thing I really didn't want to. The note. From my dad. About coming home. And saving Ikuto.

Then I felt the guilt of not telling his parents, sister or friends. I had decide to save Ikuto and go back to my dad. He was and would always be my father, no matter what he had done and I needed to forgive right. I hoped I was. I was going to tell someone. Naomi. If anyone would know what to do it would be her and plus who else could I turn to. Not his parents they'd call the police or something. Not his sister, she'd totally freak out. And last NOT his friends. They seemed like the worse people to tell even though I shouldn't be judging yet.

I yanked the first big shirt I saw out and throw it on before hoping on the bed, ready for my long nap. Tomorrow I would get Nai (Naomi's nick name) help, save Ikuto, and go home to my father. My loving, happy, cheerful dad. I couldn't wait. With that thought I peaceful drifted to sleep.

**Amu's dream**

** I sat on a bright pink beach chair with Ikuto on my right in a blue one. I looked to my left happy and shocked to see my dad's smiling face. He was seated in a dark green chair that looked very soft.**

** The biggest shock though was the two people I saw sitting on the sand right next to the water, making a sandcastle like this was just a normal day. **

** "M-m-mom, A-Ami..." I chocked out. What the hell. Were was I and was this some sort of joke? It wasn't funny, definitely far from funny.**

** "Ahhh honey come join us!" my mother said with a bright smile. Then the sunny sky turned dark and cloudy and the waters started to make huge waves. I had a giant feeling to get my mom and sister away from the water.**

** "MOM, AMI CO-COME OVER HERE AND PLAY WI..." A wave the size of a sky scraper appeared and washed over them both.**

** "MOM, AMI, MOM, AMI." I got up and ran over to were they use to stand but no one was there now. I started to cry till I heard a strong and mulish voice call**

** "COME GET YOU IKUTO." I snapped my head around to see a horrible sight . My father had Ikuto's head in a head lock and a knife to his neck. Then just like that my father slit Ikuto's neck, ending his life. Then he looked at me and his eye's, the eye's that had been filled with love just moments ago, now held a hate so strong it burned me. I let out a bloody murder scream but my dad only smiled a wicked smile and licked the blood off the knife that had been used to slit, end Ikuto's life. **

** Then in a flash my dad had my head pulled back by my hair and he held the knife to my neck.**

** "Bye bye, Amu-chan" he spat then he slit my neck too, while I let out a scream that pierced my own ears. **

**End dream**

I sat straight up huffing and puffing, trying hard to catch my breath. That's when I noticed the elven faces staring down at me with concerned eye's. Eye's. I remembered my fathers eye's. The hate in them scared me and I remembered how weak I had been when he had wiped me. How weak I _was_ still. That alone was enough to make me burst into tears.

Utau looked at me and frowned, "Will you talk to me." I shook my head hard and fast, still sobbing like mad. I would only talk to three people and she was NOT one of those three people. They were Ikuto, Ran, and Nai. I really wished one of them were here.

Wait.

Ran was still here and I silently called to her. _RAN, RAN YOU DIDN'T GO BACK IN YOUR EGG RIGHT, RAN! _There was a loud yawn and then I heard a voice that I had never been as happy to hear.

Whatttt Amu. I was sl(yawn)sleeping. Jeez.

_RAN!_

Wow someone is shook-en up. What happen?

"...AMU! Jeez pay attention. Please" Utau said softly. "I'm here to help so please tell me what happen." I shake my head again and she sighs. She reached her hand out and I flinched slightly when I feel it connect with my face, but it was soft and she wiped my tears. " it's ok." I can't help but smile at her. She smiles back.

"OK maybe you wont talk but a smile is a BIG step so ok. You get some rest" I nod and lay down, drifting to sleep again but this time it was dreamless.

~time skip~

when I wake up its to a quite ring . I look around for the source finding it only to be by alarm clock. It's 1:30.

1:30. OMG 1:30. I quickly hope out of bed and silently go over to my closet and pick out a blue sun dress. Next ting I know I'm creeping downstairs and then out the door. I feel the blood rushing and adrenalin running through me but as soon as I'm outside I start sprinting to the park. When I get there I'm huffing and puffing but when I here a tiny familiar voice I spin on my heels.

"You forgot us." a blue little girl says holding a red little girls arm. It takes me two whole seconds to realize who it is and when I do I'm crushing her tiny body against my chest.

"OH MIKI! MIKI YOUR BACK!." I cry. But when I hear laughter behind my I jump. I turn to see Nai leaning against a tree with purple cat ears and tail that flicked lazily back and forth.

"Nai, I have a lot to tell you..."

~time skip~

I just finished telling Nai everything. From the note all the way up to my dream.

"Wow so you want my help?" I simply nod.

"Sweet. So what you going to do?" I smirk and lean in, whispering something so devilish that the devil himself would bow down to me.

"OH. MY. GOD. THAT IS ONE HELL OF A PLAN. I'M IN!" I smile. God you _better _be on my side today.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Me: how was it? Oh and sorry its not seven pages it five but uggg just lets just leave it at I'm going through some hard times. Ok. Well I really do hope you like it! Oh and please answer my question at the top!

Ran: ya I'm back!

Miki: me too!

Ikuto: yes yes la la la, your back but I've been 'teen napped!'

Me: calm down you'll be back. Anyway Utau please

Utau : please R&R for us! Thanks for reading!

EVERYONE: BYE!


	10. Truth

Me: I've been gone soooo long!

Amu: ya ya just get started will ya

Me: fine I don't own S.C or anyone in it

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

With Your Love ch 10: Truth

Nai's pov

I was pissed. I didn't show it, but inside I was burning with rage. I didn't have many friends and the ones I did have were always down about something. I had long ago promised I would be there and protect my friends. They always did that for me so I would do it for them. But this, this was just crazy! I hated her dad for all he put Amu through. She was so kind, and pure spirited, she deserved a great life but she got him as a dad. I couldn't wait till we were there.

"...NAI!"

"YES" I answered or more like screamed.

"WERE HERE!"

"OH GOOD"

"WHY ARE WE SCREAMING?"

"I DONT KNOW"

"Ok my head hurts." I shook my head. Amu was the best. I looked around and saw we were at the train station and I started to jump up and down like an excited kid. This was it, once we got on the train there was no turning back, we both knew this, but we both knew that when the train came we were getting on no doubt about it.

"Calm down Nai." something was bothering her, I saw how impatient she was becoming . _Probably just nervous. _But what she says changes my mind.

"Nai I-i don't think yo-you should come." her voice sounded small and unsure but it didn't seem she was going to back down.

"WHY WOULD YOU SAY THAT!" I couldn't, no I wouldn't let her face her dad alone. She had been alone for far too long.

"Amu think about this." her little chara Miki said and I was happy she was on my side in this.

"That's exactly what I'm doing! My dad only wants me to come back, I can do that without your help, besides I'll need you to tell the Tsukiyomi's and there friends what happened to me, an-and I don't want you to get hurt." I stare at Amu. She was worried about ME, when she should be worried about her self. That just showed how pure Amu was. I walked over to her and gave her a big hug.

"You are so amazing and such a good friend. I WON'T let you face your dad alone. I'll be there for you mentally and physically. We are in this together no matter what you say."

"Thank you." Amu says. A loud noise makes us look up to see the train coming.

"You ready Nai, Miki, Ran?"

"Ya."

"Yup."

"YOU BET!"

"Hey what about me Amu-chan!" we hear. Amu slowly turns around, tears already building in her eyes and I assumed this was another one of her missing charas.

"SU!" I was happy for Amu. Slowly, ever oh so slowly, she, no we, were going to build her life back up and I would be there every step so she could lean on me when ever she needed to and we would finally be happy, her and I.

Amu's pov

Su. She was really standing or really floating right there. She was back.

"Um not to break this up but, THE TRAIN!" Nai shouted. I giggled and garbed Su before umping onto the train. Luckily it wasn't crowed, actually if you looked around you would see no one was even there. Surprise surprise. Nai and I sat down in one of the many empty seats and begun to talk about the plan.

"Nai you know what to do when we get there right."

"Ya I go in through the back before being seen and find Ikuto. I get him in your dad's car, witch you do have the keys for, right?" I shake my dads old car keys in front of her face causing her to talk again. "and then I wait for you to bust out of the house and we drive back! The end." I sigh _should I go and leave the only family I have left or stay and face whatever, good or bad, was to come with staying with my unstable father? Whatever I choose I want to keep Nai in my life for sure._ There was a dinging sound and next thing I know is I'm being pulled out the train. I look up at Nai who is focused souly on the exit, a good foot away. Once there she skids to a stop.

"OK where to go from here?" she asks looking from side to side.

"Walk up two blocks then make one left and his house is on that block." she didn't reply just started to pull me closer and closer to the house where so many rotten memories where made. I was starting to feel jittery and I was even more confused of how to end this plan. We reached the house way to soon for my liking and when Nai's hand disappear from around my wrist I felt even more terrified. This was it, the moment I had pictured in my head all to many times.

Nai silently slipped of into the bush's on the side of my house. I started to walk when I heard "pisssssst" I turn to see Nai with her thumbs up and a silly grin that spoke loud and clear 'come back unharmed and alive.' then she disappeared once more and I walked up to my old front door..

What to do. I was afraid, not just about me but about Nai's and Ikuto's safety. Whatever happened, they needed to make it out of this house, with or without me. I was after all, the one who had gotten them in this mess, me and my father. I reached for the knob, hand shaking and all, and turned it. The door creaked open and I slipped in. It was dark, and it was hard to see . I ran my hand against the wall, trying to find a switch. When I found none I shakily started to move. Slowly foot after foot I made my way across the room were I knew the light switch would be. I was crying now. This is were I had grown up, physically and mentally. This was home, no matter what had happened here this would always be home. I finally found the light switch and flipped it on. I prepared myself for the worst and that's what I got. I didn't believe things to be so bad. The whole house was a mess. Broken glass layed all over, furniture of all sorts and sizes were flipped over and misplaced. The chandler at the ceiling of my house was missing a few pieces and I knew a fight had taken place. God, who had gotten hurt here, was Ikuto OK, was my dad OK. My whole body was wracked with sobs. I couldn't take this and I was now happy I had brought Nai along, I would need her. I looked over my shoulder to my three silent charas. They weren't doing much better than I, as they looked around. I continued to walk in the crazy mess and to the stairs. There were two main stairs, one going up and one going down. Other flights of stairs latter broke off of those two but I wasn't going to get into all that. Now I needed to decide were to go, up or down. I closed my eyes not really sure where to go from here. I didn't think this plan out enough, and now I was starting to regret it. Major consequences could come from one little mistake, not just to me but to Ikuto, who had unfairly been dragged into the middle of this. Down, I finally came to the decision of down, it seemed the most reasonable place someone would take a victim. I walked down, making sure my charas were all following first. I walked slow, almost not moving at all, but eventually I reached the bottom. I walked to our basement and to my fathers secret room. I pressed my head to it. The door was cold, sending shivers up my spine. At first I couldn't hear anything but soon enough I started to hear voices. They were talking and soon I pulled my head away, gasping.

Utau's pov

I was freaking out! We all were. Ikuto and Amu had been missing for at least a full day. We had put it of as they had gotten lost at first but a day was long enough to get all of us in a uproar. Mom was crying, dad was pacing, and we, Tadase, Rima, Nadeshiko, Nadeshiko, Kukai, Yaya, Kairi. And myself, were all having a meeting. We were pretty suspicious that they both disappeared at the same time. Something was up.

"I found this letter in Amu's draw. I think this answers almost all our questions." Kairi pass me a small and crinkled piece of paper and I scan it over. I suck in a sharp breath and drop the letter.

"What, is it that bad?" Kukai picks up the letter and scans it over too. I can see the shock and anger in his face. He also lets the paper drop and stands up, cracking his knuckles and I know him well enough to know that if I don't calm him down now, hes going to swing on someone.

"OK next person to drop the note and leave the rest of us in the dark is going to get messed up. And Kukai would you SIT DOWN!" Rima states and snatches the letter up from the floor and reads it out loud.

" The note says:

Dear Amu,

This is your father and I, am very and deeply sorry.

Please come home because I feel very lonely,

now that I was bailed out of jail.

But sadly because I know

that you, sadly, won't just

come back I have kid-napped

this boy Ikuto.

Come back and no harm shall be done

too him so hurry home!

XOXO: your loving dad

We all go silent but I can't take it anymore. Hearing it a second time was just shattering my heart. I begun to sob without knowing but Rima shut me up fast.

"Listen, Utau, we all feel like crying but if we cry who is going to save Ikuto and Amu. So to put it short, shut up the crying and lets do something about this.

"I do as she says and wipe my tears away. She was right, I was sitting here crying while Amu and Ikuto could be getting hurt!

"So whats the plan?" I ask "It's not like we can just barge in and take Ikuto back and then find Amu who is most likely going or at her house to save Ikuto."

"What's wrong with her any way. Why would she go alone, she has to know she can't do this by herself." and then I get it. She didn't think or know she could do this by herself but who was she to call? She had been facing everything life blew at her alone, so what was the difference here? She had no one to turn to, not even us.

"That's it" Rima said. "Who are we to say she didn't have someone she knew but we didn't come with her. She's not dumb, she knows she can't just kick the door open and demand Ikuto back, she knew she needed a plan. She couldn't make up a good plan by herself but she wasn't going to go rushing blindly into this, she has help, I'm sure of it!" We all look around at each other and agree to this but that didn't solve anything about how to save Ikuto, Amu, and now a third factor.

"Ok, we can't just make up a plan, our minds are to focuses on leavings so lets first just try to meet up with Amu and our third factor." We all stood, and looking around the grave faces I saw determination.

"Let's GO!"

Ikuto's pov

the first thing I notice when I wake up is that I'm not at home. First I wasn't in my nice warm bed but on a hard cold chair that made my but and back hurt. Second I couldn't hear mom's and Utau's screams like every morning. God my head hurt to and when I went to reach up to rub my head I found my hands and feet to be tied up tight with some ropes that were making my wrist raw. I was really annoyed and frustrated. What had exactly happened and were was I?

"Ahhh so you have woken." a deep dark voice stated and then I remember.

**Flash back**

**I layed in my bed, bored as hell. I had visited Amu's room but she wasn't there. Where would she be going at this time in the morning? I had decided that if she didn't come back in an hour I would go looking, but for now I would give her the space I was sure she needed. I looked at my maze of a ceiling, that always helped me fall asleep, but I heard a small crash. I snapped my head to my balcony where three men were standing there. The one in the middle was a bit small compared to the two on his sides and he was wearing a dark brown suit with light brown strips going up and down. He had a smirk, much like mine yet much eviler, on his face. The other two were big and well built. They had black sun glass's and black suits with a white shirt around the neck. These guys were here for some trouble for sure. The one in the middle stepped up. **

** "Good morning Ikuto." he said. His voice was deep and ire. I narrowed my eye's. Why did this guy know my name?**

** "Who are you, why are you here, what do you want, when did you get here, and how did you get up here and know my name?" the man in the middle just chuckled a little. **

** "My, my you are so impatient. I'm scared you might hurt my precious little Amu with that temper. Any way things will be answered in a little while, this might teach you some patients." **

** "Wait, your Amu's dad. You fucking bastard just said I have low patients. You beat her..." who was he to say I had low temper.**

** "Ahh there it goes again, and is that any way to talk to the father of the girl you love like this. Well chat time is over, boys please do what needs to be done, I'll be in the car. Do whatever, just don't kill him." Amu's dad walks to my balcony and jumps of as the two men walk closer. I get up and head for my door, if I could just get out. My hand reached the door knob before I was finally dragged back. I opened my mouth to scream but no sound came out as one of them covered my mouth. Next thing I know I'm seeing stars.**

** "Good now put the note on the bed and lets go."**

**Flash back end**

Oh ya, Amu's dad was a complete psychopath. But what was going on. Why did he kidnapped me, he never told me. I mean he was rich so it wasn't like it would be a hostage for money.

"What do you really want, I don't get why you need me."

"Bait your bait for all my players." Bait, for who. What did he mean players? Did he see this as just a big game? He was screwing peoples lives up but he still thought this was just a game. This was now much bigger than a game. And really who were the players? Was I one of them? What about Utau, Rima, Yaya, Kairi, Kukai, Nagihiko, Nadeshiko, Tadase, and... Amu. That was it! I was bait for all of them, they would all surely come. Amu would find the note and come look for me, then Utau, Rima, Yaya, Kairi, Kukai, Nagihiko, Nadeshiko, and Tadase would see me and Amu missing and would look for us, most likely finding the note that Amu would surely leave. God we were all pieces in a game. His game.

"Oooo, look who has decided to come to play. Amu and, hummm, who us this new player. Ohh we have a new player. Well the more the merry right!"

"God your a sick man you know that! Why don't you go to hell"

"Thanks, I get that a lot. Any way LET THE GAMES BEGIN!" _Oh god, Amu please watch out._

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Me: ok that was pretty long

Amu: took you forever to finish

Me: ya I started this like two weeks ago but I had some stuff going on, just leave it at that

Ikuto: you always got stuff going on

Me: *lip quivers* Am-u Iku-to is be-being meannnnn to me

Amu: now look you made her cry

Rima: ya nice going Ikuto

Ikuto: Wai-wait shes faking

Utau: how dare you

Me: *sticks tong out at Ikuto when no ones looking*

Ikuto: se-see she just stuck her tong out!

Utau: ya right now say the ending as punishment for making Amber cry!

Ikuto: *sighs* fine. R&R. BYE!

Me: *giggles*


	11. Hell or Home

Me: well I'm happy my last chap is up but time for a new one. I feel a little sad so this story is going to be depressing for a while. You all will see.

Ikuto: your just a depressing person. You should be goth.

Amu: don't say such things!she could become goth!

Me: *walks into a closet and comes out wearing all black* I'm goth

Kukai: Um I don't think you can just become 'goth'

Me: why not. I said I was goth so now I'm goth got it

Everyone: yes sir

Me: any way lets get started

Lorelei Rinoa: well Nai is Naomi Suzuki nalizamutoforever Aperance: Slightly taller than Amu. Black Shoulder length Hair With Purple highlights. EVERY Outfit she wears, It has to involve somthing Purple AND hellokitty or Kuromi. Wears glasses. ASIAN of course :D

details: Quiet, if you don't really know her. LOUD and CRAZY if you are her Monkeys. She plays the Violin and Flute. Doesnt really sing. hates people who Are concited. LOL. Draws prettyyy good.

charas:

Mizuki-

her love for Drawing.

Mina-

Her love for playing violin

Chi-

Her love for cats

Me: well i hope that helped you and this chap has lots of questions. They are all feeling quit confused here. now Nadeshiko Do the disclaim

Nadeshiko: Ambe doesn't own jack

Me:excatly

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Amu's pov

Why did I feel cold? Why did I feel lost in my own home? I stumbled through the skinny hall, not even attempting to be quite. Why, why, why! I couldn't help but laugh without humor at my situation. I remember how when I had been small me and mommy would laugh at those silly girls in the movies that only screamed while being killed or when they ran into the creepy house to save someone without calling the police, but now I got it. That's what I had done though, wasn't it, I had ran into the 'creepy house' to save Ikuto without even thinking of a decent plan. God this had been the most retarded plans EVER. I felt like sitting and crying, but my body wouldn't let me, so I keep on running. I once again feel like I'm just running into this without thinking. I stop, breathing heavily, and let a few tears slip out of my tightly shut eyes. When I finally get my breath back I start to think things over. Where was Nai? Was she okay? Was I okay? Where was Ikuto? Were we all going to get out of here alive, safe and unharmed? I could only pray so, but I didn't have time to pray now, I needed to save Ikuto and Nai and if I could myself, but I still didn't have a plan. I couldn't have a plan, I didn't know where Ikuto was, I couldn't just run around the whole house till I found him, I would be caught long before that plan was finished. I couldn't help it anymore, I cried. What could I do when this all came down. Nothing, I would be able to do nothing and I had a feeling I knew this from the start. Even before I had entered this house I knew I was nothing in this whole thing. No really why couldn't I do anything.

I punched the ugly brownish walls and hung my head, crying harder. I couldn't tell what I was feeling. Was it anger? Was it depression? Was it hurt? I couldn't even sort out my own feelings how was I going to help Ikuto. What was I going to do, I couldn't just sit there, but I refused to run into this blindly anymore. I WAS going to get Ikuto and Nai out of this, no matter what it cost me. I stood up and wiped my tears away, no more crying. I begun to run, following the main path and not going on the others that broke off the main one, until I was lead to a dead end. I walked up to the wall. NO, NO this couldn't be a dead end. I had ran for at least a half hour! No! I pounded my hand flat against the cold brown wall and even though it stung I let my hand slid down it. A red light shined but stopped when I removed my hand. I looked at the wall weirdly, but replaced my hand in the same spot. To my satisfaction the red glow started up and I head a loud grumble. The wall begun to move and I fell back , landing on the cold hard ground. I let an 'oww' out of my mouth as my butt started to feel pain but light was now in my face and I felt so happy. I had found a door! Ikuto could be here! I got up and brushed myself off and walked out into the world. It felt way to good to have the light on me again, because I was sure I was only in there for a hour, but still. I felt free and five steps closer to finding Ikuto and getting Nai the heck out of here. _I- what about me, what am I going to do? Am I going to stay here. Was I even going to get the chance? _I shook my head, no I wouldn't think about me right now, when I had Ikuto and Nai safely in a car then I would think about me. I walked a little further out and almost fell due to the fact that my feet stopped faster than my body. In front of my body was the biggest maze I had ever seen and all my hope shattered, just like that. This couldn't be happening, could it. It just wasn't possible. All I had just done couldn't just go to waste, but how was I going to get through this maze?

"_Awwww you found this place way to fast, but I guess it'll have to work."_ a voice said. I spun around looking for the person the voice belonged to but no one was any were in sight.

"Where ar.. never mind where is Ikuto. Is he okay?" I _was _going to ask where the voice was but I figured Ikuto's location was most important right now. I was desperate to find Ikuto and get him and Nai out of here.

"_Well, he's here __**somewhere**__ but it seems I forgot where I left him. That means you have to find him. But are you brave enough to go into the maze? You might not come out." _The voice was laughing at me, I could feel it, but I wouldn't let them get me down. Without replying I raced into the maze, not daring to look back even once. Was I ready for this? Could I follow through with this? I didn't know if I was strong enough to hold my self back and not run out like a baby. This was it, I really might not come out. I was ready to save Ikuto though and I wouldn't stop till I knew he was safe. Same went for Nai, they would make it out, I couldn't say the same for myself though.

"_Good luck __**Amu**_"

Rima's pov

"Are you _sure_ this is the place Kukai, because lets be honest, you're not the best reader." We stand in front a large white and blackish grayish colored house. Our driver, Mizuki, was more than happy to drive us here and didn't ask any questions, though I _did _feel his curios stares every once and a while.

"YES this is the house and YES I did read the directions right! Thank you very much Rima." I sigh, did I really have to come with these baka's? I, OK we, were all serous about this and we were going to save Ikuto, Amu, and this supposedly third factor. This wasn't safe, we had no idea if we were coming out of this alive, we should call the police, we shouldn't get to involved, we should tell _someone,_ we were only kids, no older than 15. That's what would go through other peoples head, but I was Rima Mashiro, and I didn't run from a fight.

"When we go in lets split up in two groups. Everyone has to have there walky talkys on at all times, let us all know if you've found something, if your lost, or if you've been captured, we don't know what he's capable of so stay alert. Rima, Yaya, Nadeshiko, and I are one group. Kairi, Kukai, Nagihiko, and Tadase are the next group. Please, everyone, stay safe." Utau looks around at everyone of us, looking each person in the eyes, and we all nod. Utau isn't and never was the type of person who gave encouragement speeches but we were grateful this one came from her, especially sense none of us knew what to say. "Well lets go everyone!" Utau says with a wavy smile and we all walk in.

The house is a mess. Chandler on the floor, couches flipped, TV cracked, and holes in the walls. There was some major re-fixes need here. I let out a short breath that sounded like a pant, just like everyone else. Thoughts were running through my head, thoughts that scared me more than anything in my life, and we all seemed to be looking at the same place. The big patch of blood on the wall. Did someone die? What happen to the house? Was anyone hurt! Who was hurt? Were we too late? Were we walking into death too? Did we even have a chance here? At the moment it seemed that no, we had no chance here, and yes, we were walking into death.

"Rima, are you, um, OK?" I can't tell who just asked that because it feels like I'm stuck in my own world. A nightmare world. But I can feel a hand on my arm and I turn to see Nagihiko. I can only rip my arm from his grip and turn from his worried look.

"L-lets go." I croak. My throat feels dry. We all walk silently to the stairs, witch is located right across the living room. The stairs have two ways, up and down. Girls go down, boys go up. We are shaking, holding tight to each other, even me. We have to be walking for almost half an hour when Yaya speaks up.

"Yaya _hates _the silence. Can we sing? Mama always sings to Yaya when Yaya's not feeling good and Yaya always feels better. OHHHH CAN WE SING 'THIS IS OUR SONG'?" We all look at each other and then laugh while Yaya looks around confused.

"Sure Yaya, we can sing. You start." Nadeshiko smiles and Yaya does.

**Camp rock**

**Our song**

_**Yaya**_

_So let's sing  
>Na, na na na na, hey, ya<br>Come on and sing  
>Na, na na na na, hey, ya<em>

_This is our song  
>That's all that matters<br>'Cause we all belong right here together  
>There's nothing better than singing along<br>This is our summer  
>This is our song<br>**Rima**  
>Come grab your guitar<br>Sit by the fire  
>'Cause we all need a song<br>When we're weary and tired  
>We'll sit here together<br>And sing it out loud_

_This is our song  
>That's all that matters<br>'Cause we all belong right here together  
>There's nothing better than singing along<br>This is our summer  
>And this is our song<br>This is our song  
>This is our song<br>This is our song  
><span><strong>Nadeshiko<strong>  
>Come on and sing<br>Na, na na na na, hey, ya,(hey ya)  
>Come on and sing<br>Na, na na na na, hey, ya(hey ya)  
>And come on and sing<br>Na, na na na na, hey, ya(hey ya)_

_Come on and sing  
>Na, na na na na, hey, ya(hey ya)<em>

_This is our song  
>That's all that matters<br>'Cause we all belong right here together  
>There's nothing better than singing along<br>This is our summer  
>(Our summer)<br>**Utau**  
>This is our song<br>That's all that matters  
>'Cause we all belong right here together<br>There's nothing better than singing along  
>This is our summer<br>This is our song  
>(This is our song)<br>This is our song  
>(This is our song)<br>This is our song _

"That was great and look were already at a door. Told you singing makes everything better!" Yaya was right. We had walked to a open door that lead outside. We all jumped in joy. Maybe Ikuto, Amu, and our mysterious third factor were all here.

"Lets walk a little before calling the boys, OK." and so we do. We walk but not only five feet before we all stop. A maze. God must _really _hate us right now.

"_Ohh, you guys are here now. Geez- Wiz Amu came in here quite early so I was worried you would be late and everything I planed would go off course but looky here, you arrived right on time. Thank you very much." _

"I-I'm calling the boys now." Utau stutters. "Guys we're dow-down stairs. Follow the path that's set, don't break of of the main route. You will come to a door and that's where we are. Please hurry, I think he's watching us. He knew we were coming."

"_**Were coming, don't move we'll be there soon, k."**_ Kukai say.

Kukai's pov (when they all first split up)

We watch the girls go down before we even start to move. Suddenly I feel like we should of taken the bottom stairs. I mean the villains always put there victims in the basement. Geez where we dumb. Still they where already down there and if I was sure of one thing it was that Utau could take care of her self for the most part. She _liked_ to be independent, and Rima, Rima could definitely hold her own when she needed to. Nadeshiko was the responsible one, she could take care of Yaya too if she needed to. They would be _fine, _I was sure of it, and so where the rest of the guys it seemed. OK all that was left was to find where to go. I mean up, yes but then what.

"All right, I have blueprints of the house, I printed them out before we left the house. You see 'up' has five floors. One floor breaks off into three different routes. One route leads to a hot spring out back. Another leads to a group of guest rooms. The last leads to a group of house living rooms. This is the west wing. I feel we should go here first. Do we all agree?" Kairi, thank god we had him. We all nod though and soon we're heading up the stairs. We pass two floors before we get to the floor Kairi is talking about. Floor three. We've had to walk at least 20 minutes by this time and when we get to the top it takes about five more minutes to walk all the way to the end of the hall, where the 'west wing' is located.

"Why are we so quite. I don't like it at all. No, no, no, no, no. We need _something _to cheer us up. Its really not that bad we are going to get out this place really fast so why so sad? OHHHH lets sing a song ummmmm 'End of the road' we all know that one. Pleaseeeeeeee" I say. We need some cheer and I seem the only one willing to give it to them.

"All right, Kukai, we'll sing. You start." THANK GODDDDD FOR NAGIHIKO.

**Boyz To Men**

**End of the road**

_**Kukai**_

_Girl you know we belong together  
>I don't have time for you to be playing with my heart like this<br>You'll be mine forever baby  
>You just wait<em>

_We belong together  
>And you know that I am right<br>Why do you play with my heart?  
>Why do you play with my mind?<em>

_Said we'd be forever  
>Said it'd never die<br>How could you love me and leave me and never  
>Say goodbye?<em>

_When I can't sleep at night  
>Without holding you tight<br>Girl, each time I try I just break down and cry  
>Pain in my head<br>Oh, I'd rather be dead  
>Spinning around and around<br>__**Kairi**__  
>[Chorus]<br>Although we've come  
><em>_To the end of the road  
>Still I can't let go<br>It's unnatural  
>You belong to me<br>I belong to you  
>Although we've come<br>To the end of the road  
>Still I can't let go<br>It's unnatural  
>You belong to me<br>I belong to you_

_Girl, I know you really love me  
>You just don't realize<br>You've never been there before  
>It's only<br>Your first time  
><em>_**Nagihiko**__  
>Maybe I'll forgive you<br>Maybe you'll try  
>We should be happy together forever<br>You and I_

_Will you love me again  
>Like you loved me before<br>This time I want you to love me much more  
>This time instead<br>Just come to my bed  
>And baby just don't let me go<em>

_[Chorus]_

_Girl, I'm here for you  
>All those times at night<br>When you just hurt me  
>And just ran out with that other fella<br>Baby I knew about it  
>I just didn't care<br>You just don't understand how much I love  
>Do you?<br>I'm here for you  
><em>_**Tadase**__  
>I'm not about to go out on cheat you<br>(Maybe I'll forgive you)  
>Just like you did<br>But baby that's alright  
>I love you anyway<br>(Maybe you will try)  
>And I'm still going to be here for you until my dying day<br>__(We should be happy together forever)  
>Right now<br>I'm just in so much pain  
>'Cause you just won't come back to me<br>(You and I)  
>Will you?<br>Just come back to me_

_(Lonely)  
>Yes baby, my heart is lonely<br>(Lonely)  
>My heart hurts baby<br>(Lonely)  
>Yes, I feel pain too<br>Baby please_

_This time instead just come to my bed  
>And baby just don't let me go<em>

_[Chorus: x2]_

"Ya that was great. Once we get out of here we should officially start a band! With Ikuto in it too, of course, if he's not to scared. I mean if he gets out of here he might be a real messed up guy. He migh..."

"'KUKAI!"

"Sorry." I laugh out. But it was too late. Our happy moment shattered and replace with bad thoughts of Ikuto's current state. He just might really become a messed up guy. This kind of thing is traumatizing. _We _might be traumatized. I stop, causing Kairi, who is behind me, to bump into me. That cause Tadase, who's behind Kairi, to bump into into him. This causes Nagihiko, who's last and behind Tadase, to bump into him. The affect of all of this, we all fall. I'm on the bottom so this whole thing is 10 times worst for me.

"Geez Kukai, why'd you just stop like that?" Tadase says. But they look up and know well enough why. In front of us is at a door _covered_ in blood.

" _Well aren't you boys __**troublesome. **__I can't believe I didn't think this out. I never thought you guys would be so __**stupid **__as to break in two groups. You're only 15, what are you going to do. I mean if you were all in a group you __might__ be able to do something but even four 15 year-old's against me can't do nothing. Anyway all I can advise is that you don't look in that room. You'd be scared for life if you do." _That voice is scary and I can feel shivers go up my spine. What's in that room that's so foul? I reach out for the door knob and turn to the others. Maybe ,whoever the voices was, were trying to keep us from the room because Ikuto was in there. They nod and I twist the knob slowly.

"_I warned you"_

"Oh god." We stare, wide eyed into the painted bright red room. I have a very strong feeling that the paint isn't paint at all. Inside the room are bodies, at least ten or elven bodies. He was right I _was_ scared and I could tell the rest were too. I back out of the room slowly, quickly followed by Tadase, Kairi, and Nagihiko.

"_NEVER _talk about this to anyone. What we just saw is only a fragment of our imagination. We never saw anything." Nagihiko is shaking, as are the rest of us. They were dead. All elven of them and their blood, it _sprayed _the walls. I had a very deep feeling to get out of this house. This man was CRAZY.

"_**Guys we're dow-down stairs. Follow the path that's set, don't break of of the main route. You will come to a door and that's where we are. Please hurry, I think he's watching us. He knew we were coming."**_

"Were coming, don't move we'll be there soon, k."

Nagihiko's pov

Nadeshiko! Rima! Utau! Yaya! I swear, with everything on a cross, that if any one of them where hurt, even just a nick of the skin, I would _kill_ Amu's father. I was not joking in even the slightest way, that man deserves to die anyway. I mean he killed elven people, elven. I wasn't letting him get away with this. By this time, we are all downstairs, running on the main path, just like Utau told us. What Utau told us still has me a little shaken up though, and if I ever found out it was true, I would never be able to fall asleep again. I'd have nightmares and plus with the dead bodies, ya, no, never again would I sleep.

"_**...I think he's watching us. He knew we were coming." **_That was some scary shit. If he really knew we were coming then did he know that Amu was coming? Had he been prepared for us? What did he have waiting then, if this was all a layed out plan for him? Did he plan for us to all walk out or none? Did we even have a chance? Well maybe we did. He had been surprised when we split up, only a small dent in his plans though because we were still going to end up where he wanted us, but still. If we could some how screw up his plan we might have a chance to make our own, instead of letting him hold our fate in his hands. We could make it an even playing field at least. But how to tell everyone else, because if he really _was _watching us, he would over hear and be able to stop anything up our sleeves. God this man was screwy, but he had power, and if I have ever learned anything from horror movies it's that you NEVER mess with the psychopath with the power. You get killed that way. By _this_ _time _we were reaching the door Utau was talking about. The door lead to a outside field that, at first look, looked like an empty space that went on forever and ever._ Boy were we wrong. _Not 5 steps later do we stumble upon the girls, that for one look horrible, and a giant maze.

The girls are crying, like waterfall crying, and we can't get them to calm down. I walk to Nadeshiko first, I mean she is my sister, but Tadase says he's got her, so I go to Rima. Rima, my strong, self-willed Rima, is crying and sobbing and for once, she doesn't push me away when I hug her. No "I can take care of my self" or "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!" only a nice warm hug back, and her face in my chest. Yup, she was messed up bad. Just like the rest.

"_So you're all together now. Seems to me like you just want to go home now though. What a waste, to come all the way here. Anyway, you can all go home, you guys aren't as important. Amu will do what I need her to just because I have Ikuto, so you guys aren't exactly needed. I do have to ask though, now that everyone's all here, what are you going to do now? Hahahahahah" _the same voice from before, only this time I'm not as scared. I more angry than anything , especially now, because Rima has started to shake and sob even harder, and I know the other girls are too. I _hated_ Amu's father, without any doubts now.

"WE'RE GOING ARTER AMU TO SAVE IKUTO, YOU FUCKING BASTERED, YOU HERE, WE'RE GOING TO FIND THEM AND PUT YOU BACK IN JAIL!" Kairi. Whoa, never heard him break, he must be at that point too.

"Shhh Kairi, don't waste your breath on him. We _**are **_going to find Amu and Ikuto, and we _**are **_going to put him back in jail, but we can't do that if you waste up your energy screaming." Yaya's voice is calm and it calms down Rima too, Utau, and Nadeshiko also chill. Slowly we all stand on shaky legs, and make our way to the maze. We are all holding hand, walking in a single line with Kukai first, and me last. Behind Kukai, is Utau, then Tadase, then Nadeshiko, then Kairi, then Yaya, then Rima, and lastly me.

"Be brave guys, for Amu and Ikuto." Rima's voice is shaky but filled with faith.

"_Like I said before, good luck, __**Rima, Nagihiko, Nadeshiko, Tadase, Yaya, Kairi, Utau, and Kukai. You'll need it."**_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Me: this has to be the longest chap everr

Amu: you were going to make it longer

Ikuto:ya you were going to tell how they ge...

Rima: baka don't tell the next chap

Ikuto: ow, Rima hit me

Utau: thats what you get for having such a big mouth!

Yaya:i want candy

Me:well you'll get some in the next and last chap. Just kidden

Yaya: that wasn't nice!

Me: to bad, life ain't fair kid, now Miki do the ending plz

Miki: sure, R&R PLZ :D


	12. Flash back second to last chapter

Me: well I am not to sure when I really was going to make the next chap

Ran: YOU COULDN'T KEEP YOUR LOVELY FANS

Me: waiting. Ya so hope you all like it

angelcake124 : i'm so happy u like it

Lorelei Rinoa :Thank YOUUUUU! My error are many, I know but when you point it out it just makes me want to work harder to fix them. Plz keep pointing out my flaws, they really help me to see where I have grown and where I still meed to work.

AnimeMangaFreak33 : I so glad that this story isn't a total screw up! When people like others stories it means its good so YAAAA!

Me: well it's time to start

Kairi: Amber doesn't own... JACK!

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Amu's pov

My feet hurt. My head hurt. My body hurt. I just hurt everywhere. I know I've been walking for over an hour, but what can I do? I can't go back, and going froward only takes me deeper in this nutty maze. I am proud of myself though, I haven't cried not one tear, but I can tell I might soon. I really don't know where or what to do at all. I feel so far from where I began, and I desperately want to get back. That place so far away. I look up at the bright evening sun, remembering a long lost memories

_**flash back**_

_** "MOMY, DADDY!" A happy child yelled. Her pink flowing hair trailing behind her as she ran to the two elders that, general, belonged to her. Her grin starched from ear to ear, as she laughed along with her mom and dad.**_

_** "Daddy, look! I made a sand castle. Come see!" The little girl dragged her chuckling father to the small sand box where other kids played. There, where her tall castle had once stood, left behind a mound of sand and a boy no older than 6 standing over it. The little girl could feel tears forming in her eyes. Her princess castle had just been destroyed. She had worked so hard on it, so her father could be proud and the big nasty dragon had ruined it. Finally, unable to hold the tears back no longer, she cried. **_

_** "Daddy! He...broke... my... sa..sand cast...le." The little girl looks up into her fathers eyes, and gave him the look. Not the 'I want something' look, but the 'what are you going to do as my dad' look. The little girls dad bends down, and scopes up the small girl. Patting her head, the girls father turns away and rubs her back, mumbling sweet thing to her. The girl is still sobbing when they reach the mother and/or wife.**_

_** "What HAPPEN! You go over to see a castle, and come back with my baby crying." The mother is plainly upset, any mother would be. **_

_** "Midori calm down, the girl is fine. A little boy knocked her castle over, but other than that, nothing happened." The lady named Midori takes a deep breath, and sits down.**_

_** "Sorry Tsumugu, I just can't help it." Midori holds out her arms, and the man named Tsumugu gives the, still crying, child to her.**_

_** "Shhh, Amu, it's ok. You can build another latter, but how bout we get ice cream now? I'll get you you're favorite! STRAWBERRY!" Amu has stopped crying, and is smiling just as brightly as before. The mention of ice cream has that kind of power on every and anyone.**_

_** "You spoil her to much." Tsumugu says, but he is smiling brightly so the girl, and her mother know he doesn't mean it. A mu holds onto Tsumugu and, Midori's hand skipping and laughing, just as a happy child should. They walk only a small distance because in a smaller part of the park is a **__**ice cream shop. Only three people are in line. **__(Try to see who they are. Last person is nobody. The girl with small pig tails. First person to tell me gets to ask two questions that I have to answer. This might not be there really age.)__** One of them is a business man with a small child. She has blond long hair in two pig tails. Next is a cute couple. They are both about 16 and the man has brown hair and green eyes. **__**The girl has two small pig tails on the side of her head and looks childish.**____(this is no one)___

_** Finally it is our turn and we all order. Tsumugu has chocolate, Midori gets vanilla, and of course Amu orders strawberry. After getting ice cream they walk to the big fountain and sit to eat. Amu, doesn't stay long though, she soon goes off to play with a small boy with midnight blue hair and eyes.**_

_** "My name is Amu. What's your name? " Amu asks and the small boy turns to her. He doesn't talk at first but a large smirk forms on his face.**_

_** "My name is Ikuto, you like me so much already, cutey?" Amu scrunches up her nose in disgust and answers him back with a:**_

_** "Eww, no way. I just wanted us to be friends so we can play with each other. That's what friends do, you know." Ikuto gives the girl a weird look. This might be the first girl that wasn't totally obsessed with him even at his young age."**_

_** "Ya, I guess we could be friends. You're pretty cool. Lets play swing. I'll push you, ok. You're eating anyway." The girl called Amu nods and sits on the swing. **_

_** While playing, Amu gets the strawberry ice cream on her nose. Stopping the swing she, once again, scrunches her face, and try's to lick the ice cream off.**_

_** "Amu, need help? I've been wanting some ice cream any way. My sister got some but I asked a little to late." Ikuto got real close to my face and leaned down. Amu squeaked and snapped her eyes shut. A tongue liked off the ice cream.**_

_** "Yum, strawberry, my favorite." Amu opens her eyes and laughs. Using her poor shirt sleeve, Amu wipes her nose and sticks her ice cream out.**_

_** "If you wanted some you could of asked. Here you can have some of mine." Amu shoves her ice cream closer to Ikuto's face. **_

_** "Come on if you want some you better take it fast or I'll eat it all." Amu moves the ice cream back and licks it, looking at Ikuto to see if he's going for any. Finally Ikuto, unable to hold back from the ice creams temptations, licks it. Both enjoying the ice cream so much they don't notice the parents called Tsumugu and Midori having a tiny battle.**_

_** "Nooooo my little SPARROW! Sharing ice cream with a filthy boy!" Tsumugu is crying just like Amu was just a few minutes ago.**_

_** "Tsumugu... you are a boy!" Midori has a sweet drop. Midori gets up and grabs Tsumugu's camera from around his neck. She walks towards the two kids.**_

_** "Say cheese!" The kids don't have time to turn before the picture comes out. **_

_**End flash back.**_

__I remember that day. It was the best, and now, suddenly, I think. Ikuto back then was the Ikuto now. Ya, I would find him. To save those memories!

Tadase's pov

We are strong. We are strong! We are in the middle of the maze and we here sounds. What else, other than the 1 to 100 chance that Amu or our third factor has found this maze too and has entered, could be here? We have been walking forever, not daring to break up.

"God we've been walking for so long, and we've finally found something. Lets go to it, we never know, it could be Ikuto or Amu or even our new third factor." Nadeshiko speaks the truth and we all turn the wall to the sounds. There is a girl in purple kicks, big white shirt that says '_I heart (a pic of hello kitty in glass's). _Her long black with purple highlights is up in a pony tail. She has purple glass's and eyes and big cute Asian eyes. We all yell.

"WHO ARE YOU!" The new girl yells!

"WHO ARE YOU!" I say!

"I ASKED YOU FIRST!" She says

"NO YOU ANSWER FIRST!" Finally the girl answers.

"I'm am Nai and I came with Amu. Now who are you?"

"I am, no I mean we are Rima, Nagihiko, Nadeshiko, Yaya, Kairi, Utau, Kukai, and I am Tadase. We are coming to find Amu, you and Ikuto."

"ME! What do you guys know about me?" We all look at each other, then back at her. We walk forward and she, without saying a word, comes with us. The walk is just as long and hard as it was just seconds ago, before we found Nai. Nai is hesitant but very helpful when she comes to it. She tells us about how she and Amu meet. How much Amu had talked about her life and finally how Amu was determined to come here. Nai is crying while she tells but doesn't let it stop her from telling Amu's story like its her last legacy.

"A-and she talked about you guys a little, when she was coming to the end of her story. She said y-you were so good to her. She thought she some how didn't really deserve it. She thought she didn't deserve _anything!___It was so, so I don't know how to tell this but it hurt me, to hear Amu talk about herself in such a way." Nai face is fulled with tears and I fell bad. Half of the things Nai knew about Amu we didn't. Nai knew Amu's pain was able to cry for her, while we had been cast into the dark, not aware of Amu's pain or how to help it. We look at each other, tears in all of our eyes.

"UGG WHY WOULDN'T SHE _LET US IN. _GOD I COULD OF... OF..Of helped. Really I could of..." Utau's voice fades and she looks down, the steam run out.

"I remember simpler times. Back at school."

**Flash back**

**UTAU'S POV**

** "GOD Ikutoooooo come backkkkkk hereeeeeee." I looked every which way, trying to find the person who had split red paint on me. Don't get me wrong, I loved a good prank, especially on the day it was, April fools, I just hated them on me. Ikuto was going to get it now, I swear on it.** **I walk down the hall, looking for a 12 year old Ikuto. He was a sneaky, stupid, cunning cat that.. My thought stopped when I bumped into a girl with bright pink hair. She was crying. She looks about my age, 11 so I go over to her, worried.**

** "Hey whats wrong?" The girl jumps like she was scared I would hit her or something.**

** "No-nothing." The girl tries to wipe her tears but more replace the. I frown and sit down next to her, patting her back. **

** "No really you can tell me, I won't tell." She looks at me, then down at hr hand.**

** "My-my dad said he hates me. H-he said I should kill my self." and now, for the first time, I notice that we where sitting on a small bridge, a small, but powerful river right underneath. Ohhh my god! Was she really thinking of jumping.**

** "Please! You can't tell but umm I might. I might jump." I breath in. If I said the wrong thing, she might really jump.**

** "Well that's dumb. How would your mother feel? " I almost cover my mouth. Why did I come out too casual! I look at her, expecting to see her still crying but shes not. A big smile is all over her face. She gets up and turns, walking away.**

** " Thanks, Utau." How did she know my name? I open my mouth to ask, but shes gone.**

** "Utau, I thought you were looking fo... what happened?" I look at where the pinky had left.**

** "Every thing, just happened."**

**end**

That had been the same Amu, and even then, her life had been horrible. I could NOT settle for anything other than saving Amu. We walked slowly and turn a corner, right into Amu. Amu looks real bad, pale as hell and breathing so heavily that she can't even speak to us, even though her eyes are wide.

"Amu..." I whisper

Ikuto's pov

"LET ME GOOOO." I yelled, my face red with furry. How the hell could a father do a thing to his child, I didn't know, but I couldn't just _let him_ do what he was about to do. Amu deserved, and was going to get better. As soon as we made it out of here, Amu would get whatever she wanted for the rest of her life, no matter what I had to do. Making our way to the middle of the maze sucked. My hands were still tied up, and I was slowly being pushed by the man who put this altogether himself. He was hurting my wrist but I still struggled against him. Finally he stops, yanking the ropes on my wrist.

"ahhsss" I hiss in pain and turn to face him with a scowl.

"Listen, you dumb child. You are going to be my bait, bait for Amu ok and that's all. Amu _will _be mine to use weather you like it or not. Now refrain from speaking so you might get out of this alive. If you don't _shut up _I'm going to kill you if Amu doesn't pick me or even if she does." his voice is low and cold and I glare at him but start to walk again. We get there fast and he forces me into a chair already there. Then he slowly pulls out a gun and points it at my head.

"There coming." he smile's wickedly and turns to a opening, and I can hear the mumbles. Then I see them. ALL OF THEM. I want to cry right then. Why did they all have to come. Everyone stops, and stares. I stare right back at Rima, Nagihiko, Nadeshiko, Yaya, Kairi, Utau, Kukai, Tadase, Amu, and a person I've never seen before.

"Welcome, all, to my game. Now Amu, it's time to choose."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Me:well I think I did good

Ikuto: took long enough!

Amu: ya that was about a month

Me: hey not my fault, a lot of things happen/

Miki: ya ya. Whatever plz R&R!1


	13. The End

Me: hiya guys

Amu: your late wit the chap

Ikuto: ya Amber

Me: I'm SO sorry but I went on this weekend vacation so I couldn't update. AGAIN I'M REALLY SORRY!

Rima: ya ya ya just get on wit it

Ikuto: Rima

Me: ok, Yaya do the disclaimer thingy

Yaya: YAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Amu: just start

Yaya: fine fine, Amber doesn't own anything!

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Amu's pov

Choose? Choose. I breathe in and out, in and out. Choose. I was never good at that. Not now, not ever. I couldn't just _choose_ one of them like it was nothing. And on top of all this, my heart was breaking. It had shattered when the sight of my father and Ikuto came into view. Up until now, I thought I could save my father from himself. Get him to stop all this. The hope that my _dad_ was still there. But he wasn't. That wasn't my dad, that was a stranger threatening me and my friends.

"Well, my darling Amu, WHO DO YOU CHOOSE. Me or them..." I glared at him. The stranger holding a gun to Ikuto's head. I wanted him dead.

"i will NEVER choose you so stop trying. Just leave us alone." I saw a small smirk inch its way up the strangers face. Dread filled my being the larger his smirk got.

"Not exactly the answer I was looking for but I'm sure we can do some..." he banged the end of his gun on Ikuto's head. "Negotiating." some how, I heard people behind me gasp and yell in protest, but I was too focused on the blood now trailing down Ikuto's face. I choked back a sob, and took a step towards the stranger before I felt a hand on my shoulder. I jumped slightly, and turned around. I was sure my eyes were empty. IT was Utau, a look of worry on her face. I gave her a pleading look, silently begging to be let go. I didn't want him getting hurt anymore. I wanted all of them to just leave here safely. That it's self would make the sense of worry leave. She shook her head.

"Amu think about it. What is his word, nothing. He'll just kill us all anyway. You cant just go to him. He can't win this easily!" I looked at Kukai, then turned back to Ikuto, but I didn't try to move. He looked at me, but I couldn't tell what he was feeling. I couldn't even tell what I was feeling.

"Ahh so little trust in me, it breaks my heart." he said, feigning hurt. I glared even harder. "Listen, if Amu comes to me, You all get out of here alive. Amu comes home, you all go home. That's it, nothing has to get bloody, its all up to you though, Amu. You can end this." I looked at him, and hate I never knew existed, bubbled up in me. He didn't understand that with everyone I _was _home. Then I got an idea. Keeping that heavy look in me, I shook of Utau's had quickly, and stepped out of her range. I could stop all this, it was my choice.

"Okay, just let Ikuto go first I walk you untie. Deal?" I looked behind me to all that had supported me this far. My one and true family. I gave them a look, but I'm not sure they truly understood. I shook my head, then began to walk to my dad again. By this time, Ikuto was untied except his hands and he still had a sock in his mouth. The mans gun was down, facing the floor. I could do this. As soon as I was right up against him, I attacked. I jumped on him, and kicked, aiming for his knee, I got him down before he even knew what was happening, by this time he began to fire the gun wildly. I laced my hands together, and quickly brought it down on his head. It wasn't enough to knock him out, but he stopped firing for a second, and I could tell he was dizzy. People were screaming, but I didn't have time to cheek if anyone was hurt on that side. I

Over the noise I screamed "Run!" and without having the time to look back, I took Ikuto's tied hands and dragged him in the open space on our side. I knew the man would follow us, so it was best to get as much of a head start as we were going to get. Hopefully, with two groups going in too different directions one group would find a way out, or even just a phone to do what we should have done a long time ago, call the police. And then, if we had time, we'd call Ikuto's and Utau's parents. They could tell the other parents. I hoped they were safe, but for now, getting Ikuto to a safe place, then some help was first.

* * *

><p>Rima's pov<p>

Amu attacked her dad. No one would have thought she would. And then, he fell, firing the gun in all different types of directions. It was crazy. I screamed, and heard other people do so too. And then I realized that was _all _they were going to do, scream, so I moved into action, forcing people down to the ground, forcing them as they struggled against me. And then, I heard a pained scream, I turned and looked at Nagihiko. He was on the ground, holding his shoulder and crying out in pain. I was next to him in a second, helping him hold his shoulder. He moaned in pain. And then the gun shooting stopped and I heard Amu, shouting loud over our screaming "Run!" she shouted and I quickly helped Nagihiko up. Then I turned to the others to see that they were up, ready to move. I took Nagihiko's hand, and began to run, going back the way we came. We all ran, hard and long, wanting to get as far away from Amu's dad as possible. I continued to hear Nagihiko's pained moans, and it broke my heart but I had to keep pulling him or he would stop, causing the ones behind us to fall. But maybe we did need to stop, right now, we were just running blindly. For all we knew, we could just be running in circle. So I got ready to scream.

"Guys, STOP." I shouted, I had to get their attention. It works and everyone just stops. My heart skips a beat for a minute before I shake my head. Someone has to take control so I shift Nagihiko and turn around to them.

"Guys we can't keep running like this. Eventually we're going to tire out or we're going in circles. Calm down. Think, think okay!" Slowly, but surely our breaths start to return and I look back to see everyone scared, but not frantic. I can work with fear.

"Nagi's hurt. We can't just run around, we have to think. Can anyone see anything familiar about here? Try to remember" All I get back are head shakes. I sigh, we really are wandering.

"Wha-what now?" My eyes widen. Utau, brave, confident to the point of conceded, is trembling. My through dries up, and all words slip away from me. My mind is no longer my own as it takes over, whispering so many words all at one time, and I can't control it.

"Wait!" Nai says. "Look, can't you see, just up ahead there's light! That has to be a way out. Lets check." and suddenly I remember how to think, but I don't know if my mouth is up for the task of speaking so I just nod. Next thing I know, we're following Nai, as she walks ahead of me, leading us to the light. And then, for the first time in years, I began to pray.

_Please, father God we need you. I remember all those scriptures about you being almighty. So father God I beg you, let us get out of here. _

_God I beg you to let Amu be okay_

_God I beg you to put my parents at rest_

_God I beg you, let us live._

_Let us get out of here._

_Let me tell Nagihiko_

_...I love him..._

* * *

><p>Amu's pov<p>

I can't do this anymore. Ikuto, though his legs are free, is barely walking. Stumbling with me trying to keep him going is more like it. But Ikuto is _heavy _and it's damn near impossible for me to continue like this. I... can't. And my energy runs out. I collapse on the floor, bring Ikuto with me. I turn to him, but the blood coming from his head was falling like a waterfall. His whole face was soaked in blood. This must be why he wasn't walking. Panic wells up in me. He could die from blood loss. Behind Ikuto is a small trail of blood. This brings up a whole new problem, that man, excuse me my _father _could be following us now. _I don't know I don't know I don't KNOW! WHAT AM I supposed TO DO? _I can feel tears trickling down my face. I had done it. I had come here, I had found my way to Ikuto, and against all chances, I had freed him from my fathers grasp, but now he was going to die. _Stop the blood, apply pressure. _I fumble with taking my shirt off, not really caring that I was now only in my white bra. I pressed it to his head, I grabbed his head and forced him to be still. I wonder how long it would take for my father to catch up to us. There was a blood trail leading him to where we were and we weren't moving. He would be here soon, but I couldn't move. If Ikuto lost anymore blood, he would surely die. I sniffle back a sob. And then, bad turns worse.

"Amuuuu I know you're here. I'll be there in 5" he laughs, enjoying his chase. I can't find it in me to get up, but I try. I only fall back down with Ikuto's weight on my. "4, 3" I can't "2, 1, my little Amu, hello." I don't even fight anymore. I sigh and look up at him. L give. I couldn't. Ikuto will probably die. I stroke his hair, crying. My water tears mix with his bloody head. I can't let him die because of me. So I look up at my father, and swallow.

"Okay, I'm done. Get Ikuto help, and I'm done. I go with you, we can knock them all out, then fly to America long before they even wake up. They can't get us there. Just... get him help." he's silent for a long time, and then a smirk rises on his face. I know he doesn't even want me, that's what hi smirk tells me. It also tells me that he's taking me only because that means he's won. And he has. I wonder briefly where my chara's have went. They could help, but instead I see eggs. Mine have x's, while Ikuto's is fading, more proof that he's dying. So I give up. He lives I'll be okay.

"Fine, get up. If you get him up I'll lead you." I nod, and gather up all the strength I have, and hull Ikuto up, following after my dad. We only walk for about 2 minutes before we are back at the house. I follow him to a room where there are camera screens, showing different things. One screen has my friends on them.

"I'll call the cops. They will get here on time to save your friend. We, on the other hand will be in a car, heading to the airport. You ready?" I just nod. He only sneers.

"I bet you are. Go put on a shirt slut." I color slightly and turn to walk out. "You try to leave, I shot Ikuto, and then I leave to America, with or without you." I nod again, I don't have the energy. I get a random shirt from a random room, and go back to my father, but he's already walking to the door, so I follow silently.

* * *

><p>3 months later.<p>

I hate America. It sucks, but I know my friends are fine. It came on the news, a couple days after I got here. Good thing I knew English from school. I guess I'm just luck. Lucky to have all the money I need. Lucky to be famous. Luck to be alive. All that might be luck, but then, if I was so lucky, why did I have this man as my father? I should be thankful right? He made me famous, but I hate him, and I know he hates me too. But I'm okay with that now. I learned to just except. I just don't really care anymore. That was the best thing for me, especially in my early days, when I would think of my friends and cry. But now I didn't care, not about the past, not about the present, and not about the future. It didn't matter.

And I was going to live forever like this.


	14. Authors note: a follow up story!

Authors note: Well because of so many requests for a series to continue this story, I have finally decided to make one. Be aware though, I will not post any chapters (except maybe a preview) until I am completely done. Those who followed my updates could see they were far in few and I don't want that to happen again so I will finish it and then I will post the story. I'm not sure how long this will take, and I make no promise of when it will be released, but take comfort in knowing that I am working on it.

To WALRUSvsUSA: I want to thank you on the heavy criticism. This is what will make my writing better in the future and I hope you read my sequel and continue to give helpful feed back

To Xxamuto loversxX: Thank you for your two characters. They will be used as main characters in this sequel. I've changed them a bit, but I really hope you like their role in this new story!

To everyone else: I deeply apologies for not responding to anyone else but as you know there are too many to go through. Please don't take it personally I am grateful to every one of those who have reviewed my story. Thank you all so much for supporting me and look out for the next story!


	15. THANKS

Hi! It's Lilpopsplash here. Anyway I wanna just say, YES THERE STILL WIL BE A SEQUEL! Just…not by me. If any of my fans know me, they know that I suck with updates and staying on track. I really don't think I can handle writing a sequel, so I have passed this story on to her. She will be re-posting this story, but it will be her edited story and she will also be making the sequel. From what we've talked about she won't be changing much of the plot, so it won't be a completely different story, just something a bit better (she writes WAYYY better than me.)

Anyway please support my friend Jittsub! She is new to fanfiction, and will be posting her first story soon. In any case, I have made this A/N to let all my loyal fans that 1. There will be a sequel, 2. Jittsub is NOT stealing my story. I have given it to her, and 3. To put her name out there, and maybe convince you to go read her version of 'With Your Love'

THANK YOU AND I LOVE YOU ALL!


End file.
